In Disney We Trust!
by Hugomatio
Summary: What happens when the Emperor and Darth Vader are forced to go into the Disney worlds of Kingdom Hearts in order to regain control of their rogue doctor before he destroys the worlds? Hilarity ensues.
1. Part I: In Disney We Trust!

**In Disney We Trust!  
**

**A Star Wars Spoof **

**By Hugomatio (A.K.A. - Marly_Hugo35), bugsbunny7117, AND MANY OTHERS!  
**

You know the spiel, I do not own Star Wars, Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, The Stormtroopers, The Lion King, Mickey Mouse, Any References To Kingdom Hearts, or the Death Star, these are all copyrights of their respective companies. As this is a spoof things are going to happen in extremely bizarre ways and totally different from the story line.

This spoof in particular is taken from a roleplay the people listed above and I did over Neopets. Now on to the participaters...

**Marly_Hugo35 (Me) - Darth Vader and the Emperor (After Bugs left and all of the second day**) (Also several minor characters such as Dr. Fragglehorn, Timon, Pumba, Scar, King Mickey)

**bugsbunny7117 - Emperor Palpatine, The Chef, Simba  
**

So, with all that stuff covered on to the story... please rate, comment, stuff like that, and cue the scrolling words of explanation...

* * *

**STAR WARS**

**In Disney We Trust!  
**

**It is a dark time for the Disney-Verse. Recent tampering with**

** the Death Star Vr. 78.2843's Main Reactor have turned**

**it into a portal to the Worlds of Disney. This on it's own is not a terrible occurrence, but**

**the fool who did the tampering was none other then Dr. Fragglehorn.**

**After the portal was created the doctor fell into the portal,**

**magically transporting him to the Disney Worlds where he could reek havoc**

**and cause mayhem and such. But who can save**

**the Disney characters? What could-be heroes will risk their lives to save Disney?**

**Well, there you are asking the floating text once again, I DON'T KNOW! Got it? Good!**

**We join our could-be heroes as they prepare for heir next great journey. What**

**new surprises lie in store as they search for their rogue doctor? **

**Oh, I just gave who was going to search for him, dang it! Well,**

**you would have found out in the second paragraph or so anyways so... it's o.k..**

**And now on to the story at hand...  
**

**

* * *

**

"That's that," Vader said as he placed the puce folder into it's spot in the long filing cabinet that jutted out from the wall in his room. The file, labeled, The Disney Affair, slid easily into place between two folders labeled, Cinnamon Buns Over Bespin and The Battle Of The Windex, "The Disney Affair is finally over. You know the rules, it never happened, never will happen, and unless Sam does do something stupid again, no one will ever know that it could happen." "How was I supposed to know that I wasn't supposed to dig through your personnel files and read them over the intercom?," Sam said as Vader shoved the cabinet back into the wall forcefully, locked it, and then swung the Hello Kitty picture back into place over it. If looks could kill Vader's would have had Sam on the floor in ten seconds, "Yes, how were you supposed to know," he retorted pointing to the list of rules on the wall on which read, "DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THESE FILES OVER THE INTERCOM UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!" "Now, let's head down to the Toon Cave to see if we can find Fragglehorn," Vader said as he pushed a button beneath the head of a Hello Kitty Doll and the bed slowly started to descend.

The Emperor and Chef, who'd been sitting there quietly on the bed, both tucked their feet up underneath them for the ride. To be frank the Emperor was more than a little excited. The Escapades had been quite the adventure in and of themselves (Not to mention that they received rave reviews in that weeks copy of Teal Star Tribune), but to go to one of those worlds! What wonders awaited them he wondered. The Chef as well was excited, what wonders indeed? And what sort of foods?...

Vader then took a running dive onto the bed followed by Sam who landed atop him like he was some kind of throw pillow. A loud "WHOOOSH!" sound followed the attack as every last particle of air left Vader's lungs. Throwing the Pa Guy off, taxing though it was, took only a few minutes and then they both sat cross-legged on the bed as it slowly made it's way into the Toon Cave, "Steven I never asked how we managed to afford the creation of an entire lair beneath the throne room, but I feel that now might be the time to explain why my credit card now has a twenty thousand credit debt."

The Emperor simply stared at Vader, "Vader my dear, dear, deary, dear apprentice. Would I ever do that to you?," he asked batting his Chef looked at him skeptically from behind his helmet, "Uh yeah, duh."Steven stared at him with a look that could possibly burn into his soul. (After all, who knows what secret powers Sith Lords have that can not be used on mortals for fear of revealing them, therefore really making the powers useless in reality. But we can dream, can't we?) The Chef took no notice, and turned to Vader, "So What do you think it's like at Disney Castle?" he asked excitedly.

"If you didn't do it, then why is my credit card number written on the back of your wrinkled wrist in black ink?," Vader asked as the bed jolted to a stop and the blast doors in front of them opened to reveal the Toon Cave. "I don't know, I imagine there will be magical Disney creatures running around everywhere, and everything will be slanted and off balance, like a fun house," Sam replied as he stepped off the bed and ventured into the lair. Taking a seat at a large computer he began typing in information, "I feel like Batman." "Eh, your more like Robin, but if you don't get out of my chair you'll end up like a canary in a poisoned mine shaft," Vader said as he flung the PA Guy from his perch and took over control of the computer, "Opening Reactor Blast Shield." "PLEASE ENTER PASSCODE!" Vader glanced to his left and right cautiously before typing, "I-M-A-B-A-R-B-I-E-G-I-R-L." "PASSCODE… I'M A BARBIEGIRL ACCEPTED!" "Your fantastic, eighty percent plastic…," Sam sang before he was suddenly overcome with a coughing fit.

The Emperor had immediately begun to frantically try to clean off his wrist, though he did take time out of his floundering to point and laugh at the fallen P.A. Guy. "Ha! Sucks to be you Robin!"The Chef on the other hand offered Sam help getting up, "Aww, it's Ok Sam, you know what that means? You get to lead the Teen Titans?" he offered to perk him up.

"THE TEEN TITANS STINK!," Sam shouted back at Chef as he took his hand and got up, "All they are is a bunchy of whinny..." "See, told you you'd fit in just fine," Vader said as the two large bay doors opened to reveal the glowing core of the reactor, "As for you Steven, don't laugh, your more like Bat-Girl." "I'm sorry Chef," Sam then said as he dusted himself of and glared at Vader.

The Chef waved it off and headed towards the reactor, stopping before he actually got there figuring this might be one of those dramatic walking in a line into the stargate sort of moments...though he was half afraid the Emperor was just going to shove him through..."Hey!" the Emporer crossed his arms, "What does that make The Chef? Alfred?"Hey! Alfred Rules!"

"At least Alfred knows how to cook, Mr. LOOK-I-Made-Tacos, three minutes later, I became Mr. LOOK-A-Toilet!," Vader said as he stood up and took his position between the Chef and Sam as the picture of Disney Castle flashed on the monitors around the lair and Vader hooked his new utility belt on. "Vadarang… check. Vader-hook… check. Mechanical breathing apparatus… check. O.k., let's get this show on the road!"

The Emperor, far to excited about the adventure to come to continue the argument, bounded to his position and looked at the formation they'd taken. "You ready" He said to Vader.

"As I'll ever be," Vader whispered as he cracked his mechanical fingers, forgetting, of course, that they were metal and a result creating a horrible crunching sound followed by the sound of several small electric sparks. "Always carry a spare," he replied as he removed a replacement hand from the belt and attached it, "Now, into the wild purple afterglow." He then smeared black war paint across the sides of his black mask before stepping into the reactor where he was overcome by a flash of purple before his face smacked off of something hedge like. Little did he know, that he had continued walking straight through the portal and into a hedge at the far end of the courtyard they had just arrived in. "My helmet, my beautiful helmet," he cried as Sam tried to pry him from the tangle of branches.

The Emperor followed suit and managed to make his way through the hedge, and was about to go help Vader, except for the fact that at that very moment, his own cloak became hopelessly entangled. The Chef tried to help him out and looked over to Sam, "Some first impression! Our leaders get stuck and we've got to help get them out." He sighed, "Although, with this one at the very least...what else is new?"

"Of all the...," Sam said as he drew back a blood stained glove, "YOU B!T ME!" In his anger, the PA Guy then consented to haul the bedraggled Sith Lord from the hedge and toss him to the ground before the hedge replica of the castle in the court yard's center. "How could I? I have a full face mask on!," Vader retorted as he scrambled to get up. "I DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE A FRICKIN' SITH LORD YOU'VE GOT TO HAVE SOME WAY TO…. 10, 9, 8,7, 6,5,4...," Sam shouted before he slowly calmed down.

The Chef and Emperor stared at Sam's hand, he was indeed Bleeding...but Vader couldn't have bitten him...At any rate the Chef rushed over and pulled a napkin out of his pocket to tie around Sam's hand, "Good gravy are you alright?The Emperor went over to his apprentice "...Vader...How...what? I mean I knew this place was gonna be crazy but...what?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Sam said before a laugh sounded from somewhere in the courtyard. Suddenly a black shape jumped from the balcony onto a hedge, kicked off of the wall, and landed before the group, "Good to see you all again," The King said as he threw his hood off. "The King! I gravel at your feet my luge," Vader said as he bowed before the mouse. "IT'S GROVEL! And LIEGE!," Sam exclaimed.

The Emperor facepalmed I knew I should have gotten him a dictionary instead of that computer game for Christmas. He looked up, (Or down rather, for although the Emperor is short he is not nearly as short as King Mickey.) "Good morning Sire, good to see you again as well," he said trying to sound official...it needed a bit of work, he hadn't needed to use his chancellor manor in a Chef bowed before the mouse king, "Good Afternoon Sire."

"Good Afternoon," Mickey replied as he too bowed, "Now, follow me to the Audience Chambers and we'll discuss this Dr. Fragglehorn of yours." Vader stood up straighter as he fell in line beside Sam as they followed the king around some hedges and up a flight of stairs into a hallway with a pair of gigantic doors in the middle.

The Emperor and Chef followed, impressed the entire way. Steven spoke, his words echoing off the walls around, "Wow...and we thought the Teal star was impressive.. well...I mean, the delivery of supplies and paints are a bit of a disaster but you know what I mean..." He said looking around, forgetting he was trying to look professional entirely, "This is, AWESOME!"

"Thank you, you'll find we're a little lacking in weapons of mass destruction, but we enjoy the little castle quite thoroughly. Although, you really should see the underground swimming pool," The King said as he stopped before the large door and knocked twice on the blue painted door. Suddenly, a normal sized door opened in the left door and the King walked through followed by Vader and Sam. Words can not begin to describe the beauty of the room inside.

The room was flanked on both sides by roman style columns that ran until the far wall, which consisted of two panels before alcoves that held statues of Goofy and Donald. A large red tapestry, the same color as the red carpet that ran along the middle of the room to the throne, hung above the throne, imprinted with the classic Mickey Mouse symbol. The King led the way up to the throne.

The Emperor, for the first time in a long, long time, had no comments. He was stunned, no thoughts came to his mind that he was holding back, not the slightest noise came from his throat. To be short he was in awe. The Chef also remained silent, taking in the room, the tapestry, the pillars, and the way the king acted as though it were all perfectly normal. Steven had put it right. It. was. Awesome

"OMG! THRONE!," Vader exclaimed as he ran ahead of the King, slipped on the red carpet and slammed into the throne rather unceremoniously. Sam facepalmed as he rushed to the Sith Lord bowing and muttering apologies to the King as he passed, "Vader, every time! Can you just once, not embarrass yourself in front of the dignitaries?," he said as he helped the Dark Lord up.

The Emperor also facepalmed, "Vader, I thought it was the ice, but you seem to just have a knack for running towards thrones, slipping and smashing your face into them all on your own. The Chef walked up beside the old man, "Well to be fair sir you have a natural talent for making a fool out of yourself don't you?""Well yeah but...HEY!"

Sam couldn't help but snicker a bit at the thought of the Emperors recent fiasco's. "Thank you Sam, I can take it from here," Vader said as he dusted himself off. Even the King snickered before he took a seat in the throne and clapped his hands. Suddenly, four pairs of walking brooms brought four red plush chairs out and set them up as the group sat down, "Now, what of this Fragglehorn?"

The Emperor sat himself down into one of the Chairs and cleared his throat, "Well Sire He's sort of a rouge...he...he's sort of...insane...but not like the rest of us insane, or even crazy escapades crashing jester-man insane...more like.. Dr. Frankenstein insane with just a hint of Gene Wilder, and a peppering of Mel Brooks." He said illustrating with his fingers.

"Oh! And a tiny love for the theatrical, like the Joker, but the Joker sprinkled with Jim Carrey and Robbin Williams, and Tom Cruise," Vader said as he the image of a sundae appeared in his head, "Mmmmm, chocolate..." "Good job Steven, you've got him hungry again..." "I see...," Mickey said as he nodded solemnly, "He's been wreaking havoc in our worlds. Experimenting with the character's, Scar thinks he finally killed Mufasa, but it was that darn Doctor experimenting with the wildebeests... He messed up the entire plot we had intended." "You mean Mufasa wasn't supposed to die?," Vader asked. "No, but man did it kill at the box office, paid for this throne, and that column," the King replied as he gestured to a random column.

The Emperor flailed a bit, "WAIT! Are we talking The Seventies Joker, or the Heath Ledger Joker cause... I mean...How scared should we be?"The Chef had been paying more attention, "Woah, so...what was REALLY supposed to happen? If... If Mufasa didn't die then…," he trailed off, "...Dang..." The Chef would probably never look at that movie the same way again…, "More importantly how can we help?"

"Heath Ledger," Vader said flatly, not looking away from the King as he continued. "I can not say what was meant to be, but Mufasa met his end far too soon, you know, hearing Vader's voice reminds me of him..." "Yeah, yeah, I get that a lot, now what can we do to help?" "VADER! You don't talk to a king like that!," Sam protested as the king chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? You must hunt him down."

The Emperor tilted his head oddly alright, but how are we going to track him down and...Didn't we See Mufassa like two weeks ago? The movie's been out for years, what is he like...exiled from his own world?" The Emperor had always sort of wondered what happened when you died...he looked around half expecting Obi-Wan or Yoda to appear behind him. He gulped and looked forward again just in case.

"No silly, that vile Doctor triggered a butterfly effect when he did that daterdly deed. The ripple it created, destroyed all memory of the original Lion King and replaced it with the new version. Mufassa was alive mere weeks ago, but Fragglehorn's actions were fated far before his actual death. I should have seen it coming when the memories changed," Mickey said as he shook his head, "as for finding the doctor, I can only provide you the generalities of the world he resides on. Once there you must act quickly to destroy him before he escapes. No doubt he has developed an inter-world transport system." Sam gasped at this news, "But if he can journey from world to world at will, how can we possibly destroy him?" "With our super awesome ninja pirate/powers of course," Vader boasted.

The Emperor looked to his apprentice amusedly, "Never mind the force," he said leaning over and shocking him right between the eyes, "OK, So we go in, we find him before he messes up anything else, and we capture him and take him home again, sounds simple enough."The Chef shook his head though, "I don't know. Remember, we have a hard time doing that on our own turf…"The Emperor shook his ancient head, "True, but hey, we get to be INSIDE the Disney worlds...At very least it should be fun right Vader?" he asked, his smile getting huge on his wrinkled face.

Vader spazed as the electricity coursed through his eighty percent metal body, "The power of the Force, is insignificant next to the power of the Ninja/Pirates," he said as he stopped twitching and turned to Chef, yes, but there are slippery floors on the Teal Star, try slipping on dirt and grass." "So many worlds, treasures untold, probably as many as Steven is old! What would I give...," Sam sang as he stood up and started to skip around the room. "We are NOT taking him to Atlantica," Vader said as he too stood up, "And think of the characters..." "If the matter is settled, you'll find a gummi ship under the Hedge Castle in the courtyard," the King said as he too stood up and then rushed off through the door.

The Chef stood up and leaped for the sky, "A REAL SHIP!" he cried, remembering their disaster with the Dream Machine. Although he had gained a new pet from that adventure, and he did love Quasimodo dearly...he paused for a moment considering that he was actually in the Disney Castle thinking that and laughed out loud before fallowing the King and Emperor who'd already started moving.

Vader followed closely behind followed by a still very giddy Sam who stamped his foot down on Vader's cloak and squealed in delight when the Sith lord stumbled forward, out the door, and over the railing into the hedge garden below, "I hate you Sam," Vader muttered from the hedge sculpture of Henrietta Cow. "SORRRRY!," Sam called as he jumped after his master and missed the hedges, landing in a tangled heap of white plastic armor mere inches from the hedge castle.

The Emperor found the Gummi ship easily enough and stared at it for a moment. Slowly he stepped forward towards it an ever so carefully he reached out a hand towards it. /I wonder what it tastes like.../The Chef Grabbed his wrist and shook his head at the old coot, "I know what you're thinking. Just. Don't."The Emperor drew his hand back and glared at the Chef. Unfortunately he could never do anything to the man because he was the best cook he'd ever met...and he'd helped introduce them to this fiasco way back during the kitchen fire episode...so he simply Chef smiled knowing that he was one of only three men that could hold their position indefinitely...aside from Vader of course but that was a given. Vader, himself, and Wilkins didn't have a care in the world. They were virtually invincible.

"Thank you Steven, for freeing me from that tree of a cow," Vader said as he boarded the ship and threw a branch out the door as Sam ran up. The branch, well aimed of course, knocked the troopers feet from underneath him and caused the trooper to tumble into the ship, "Payback sucks, doesn't it?" "Pfft," Sam spat getting up and taking a seat as Chip and Dale appeared on the monitor.

The Emperor, sitting in the back, as he'd learned to do after several failed attempts at steering...and a couple reprimands from Vader, flailed and pulled his hood over his face, "GIANT CHIPMUNKS!" The Chef watched, amused, and took a seat in the back also, rejoicing again in his mind that they were in a REAL ship, one that wouldn't randomly start falling out of the sky. "So where're we goin'?"

"Prepare for launch," Chip said as Vader took his place at the steering wheel and started the engine, "VROOOM!" "Hold on tight, we're dropping you...now!," Dale said as the ship jolted slightly and Sam yelped in terror, "Hehe, actually now!" With that the bottom fell out from under the ship and it fell down a good ways before it caught itself and took off into the darkness of space.

The Emperor dared to look out again, "Oh Whew." He patted the seat, "Much better than the Dream machine, Eh Vader? So like Chefy said, where are we headed? Did the king or the chipmunks tell you?" He couldn't wait to see what sort of grand adventures a waited them, and just where they were going to start.

"Actually the auto-pilot is on, I was kind of hoping..." "Good day young adventurer, welcome to The Gummi Ship XLV, now before you go about trying to decipher those Roman Numerals and finding out how many of these brightly colored death traps we've been through before this one, let's lay down a few basics. This gummi ship will take you to many worlds, no it is not made of jelly, Jell-O, or marmalade, and no it does not double as a snack should you get hungry. Thank you, you are now on course."

The Chef turned to the Emperor and even through the helmet the Emperor knew he was getting a look, "I was hungry alright!"Silently the Chef handed him a Emperor took it quietly and began to munch on the delicious French bread. "So I guess we just see where we end up huh?"The Chef looked out the window at some of the passing words, "Looks like it..."

"Thank you for flying Royal Airways, where every mouse is treated like a king," the voice within the computer chimed as the Gummi Ship stopped suddenly in front of a large world that consisted of a giant rock and an elephant skeleton, "Welcome to the Pride Lands, in twelve seconds we will transform you and beam you down to the surface."

The Emperor leaned forward, "Vader...What does it mean...'Transform'?"The Chef's eyes went wide inside his helmet, "Well sir...three guesses.."The Emperor turned to him, "Well...I know what it means but I mean...Oh shoot!," he said flopping backwards and letting his hood drop over his eyes. He didn't know if he was going to enjoy being an animal...on the other hand he'd never tried it...

"I don't know, but I better frickin get to be Optimus Prime if it means what I think…" "And here WE GO!," the computer sang as a loud ding sounded and the cockpit was filled with a flash of green light followed by a flash of white. "Thud, thud... thud," came the sound of Vader as he fell to the ground in a mismatched heap of paws and fur, "I already don't like this." "Please, at least you have paws," the small white bird that was Sam squawked in response from a large tree.

The Emperor's head hurt "Oh- Ow, Oh Force. Good Grief...What was that...Hey wait a second I Can't feel my toes!" A wrinkly old zebra stared down at his hooves, "I DON'T HAVE ANY TOES!" He said clopping about wildly. He suddenly flopped his striped rump to the Savannah's floor, "I think I need a hug.…"The Chef, a foot or so away, slowly stood up, a white lion now, "Wrong movie sir."Palpatine stared at him, "At least I'm not a Law Suit, Kimba!The Chef looked down at his furry self, "Well...this is ironic..." He Shook off, oh well, He looked around, "Hey look it's Pride Rock!," he said pointing with his nose.

Vader turned to look, only to find that his black mane had swung around to obscure his vision. A trill then sounded from Sam who took to the skies as he led the was towards the large rock, "Come on Vader, I'll lead." Vader then took off after the bird, only to find that he had four left paws and couldn't walk a straight line to save his life, which, by the end of the day, might be on the line.

The Emperor was also inferably wobbly, because he not only was used to walking on two feet, but also used to having ten toes to aid his balance. He fell several Troopers it appeared were having an easier time than their superiors that day, not only had they avoided the bush, (Sam had done so twice) but Sam could now fly, and the Chef, thanks to years of crawling around playing the Bantha when Spencer was little, was managing alright on all fours. Though it was to be sure an odd experience. "Where in the movie do you guys think we are?," he asked, glancing around.

"For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era...," said a voice from the other side of the bushes. "Does that answer your question?," Vader asked as he tried to peak over the bushes. "I must say, I could get the knack of this flying thing..." "Shut up Sam."

The Chef glanced around, "Oh no..." he caught sight of Sarabi and frowned as he watched a tear drop down her muzzle. "Awww...I hate this part...good music though…"The Emperor halted in his tracks, "Ummm...guys...I just realized something...I'm the prey now..." He glanced around nervously, not really realizing that everyone would be far to depressed to eat him at the moment.

"Just keep quiet and don't...SQUAWK!," exclaimed Sam as Vader stepped on his tail. "I think that now might be the time to... RUNNNN!," Vader shouted as he turned on his paws and took off away from Pride Rock, "When I said I needed to exercise more, this is not what I meant..." "Who are you trying to fool, your idea of exercise is walking to the other side of the room to get another soda."

The Chef also turned to flee, "Would you two just SHUDDUP AND RUN!" he said loping away, "You'll probably want to save that breath so you don't get eaten!" The Emperor was running too...sort of...maybe...awkwardly, and tripping over his own feet but he was doing it! The Emperor worked best under pressure, or terror...

" It's fine, we're fine, we're... AHHHHHHH! BRAMBLES!," Vader yelled as he flew off the edge of the cliff into the tangle of thorns. "HA! Take th... OW!," Sam said as he crashed into the side of a large tree, "Who put this tree here?" "HAHOO! Ashanti sauna squash banana..." "Oh, of course..." "I think we're safe now," Vader managed as he pulled a thorn from his paw.

The Chef hadn't managed to avoid the brambles either, and slowly stood up and shook a few out of his mane, "Well that was pleasant," he said scratching one out of the edge of his Emperor, still on the cliff side looked down at them and laughed, "Ha! Sucks to be you guys!"The Chef looked up at him and his eyes went wide, "HYENAS!"Palpatine turned behind him and screamed, "GOOD FORCE!" He ran forward, still looking at the dogs behind him. And subsequently sent himself tumbling into the brambles. A few minutes later he came limping out. "Oww..."

"Well, now that little episode is over, what do we do? Scar now knows we're here and there's no way we're getting around that, what's your brilliant plan now Steven?," Vader said as he removed the final thorn. "We could find Simba!" "Shut up Sam, your not Steven," Vader said, flicking his paw and flinging Sam across the Savannah.

The Emperor limped over to join them, "Well...Oh Heck I don't know, I'm delegating, Chef what do you think?" Not waiting for an answer he busied himself trying to get the thorns out of his ancient wrinkly flesh. The Chef sat and watched Sam go flying…, "Well...instead of killing each other...or just Sam for that matter...we could find Simba..." He offered smiling.

"BRILLIANT IDEA!," Vader exclaimed as he jumped up and started to lead the procession towards the jungle-scape on the horizon, he had watched the movie enough times to know where to head. "That was my idea!," Sam protested as he followed more tentatively. "Shut up Sam, stop trying to take credit for Chef's brilliant ideas," Vader said as he thought about eating the bird for a second, just one.

The Chef padded over to Sam and picked him up putting him on his back so the poor injured thing didn't manage to get any more hurt, "It's Ok Sam, that's why I said it," he chuckled, "I was trying to earn you some respect points. I mean after all us troopers gotta stick together right?" He shrugged, "Sorry pal,"The Emperor followed quietly, still in pain but, no longer limping.

"If your planning rebellion, I've already crushed three of them," Vader said just tossing his head back as they progressed across the wasteland. "I only know of two rebellions to come against you," Sam said. "Well of course you wouldn't know about the Symphony Affair, we crushed that one before it even started," Vader said as the jungle loomed ahead.

The Chef tilted his head, "Rebellion? What?" He shook his head and decided to leave it alone. The Emperor perked up, "Oh I remember that one! Ha! That was a good one." He shook his head, "Those French Horn bombs would have been awfully devastating. It's a good thing we stomped that one out so quickly...those Violin Crossbows, whoof!"

"And what if they had gotten a chance to use the cellos?," Vader said, suppressing a shudder as the shadows of the trees slowly crept into his vision., "Drums, oh the drums, oh the horror!" "Why do I never remember these fiasco's?," Sam asked as he flew up into a tree. "Mind-Erasing Laser Beam," Vader said simply.

The Emperor shuddered, "Oh the Drums of War...Savages...SAVAGES! Barely even human...those raging band geeks," he added looking about suspiciously. He thought about it a bit more, "the Flute Blowguns though, I have to admit were VERY Clever...Hey what's with all the buzzards over there?," he asked pointing with one leg. And indeed there were quite a few buzzards gathering and circling not far off.

"Did you watch the movie or just read part of a review online?," Vader asked as he rushed off towards the buzzards, "WAIT! What about Timon and..." "Yeeaaaahh! Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!" "Pumba," Vader muttered as he skidded to a stop as the meerkat and warthog drove the buzzards off. "Well, boss, what's your brilliant plan to not disrupt the continuity of the movie?," Sam mocked.

The Emperor also tilted his head at Vader, "Yeah...how ARE we gonna manage that?"The Chef piped up. "Isn't it too late for that anyways? Scar already knows we're here, and for all we know Fragglehorn does too... maybe we should just see what happens?" He looked to Vader, wondering what he thought.

"IT'S NEVER TOO LATE TO SAVE THE MOVIE!," Vader exclaimed as the group of cannon characters turned to stare at the group of, animals? "Good job Vader, now THEY know we're here, explain this one away." "Simba, I am your father," Vader said as he used the Force to make dust swirl around his feet. Sam's wing met his face.

The Chef, bumped Vader and smiled at the canons, "HRMP HRMMM! Hi!" he said grinning as big as possible. What had they gotten themselves into? Oh well too late now. He turned to Vader, "THAT will change the course of events…"The Emperor wanted to facepalm...but he didn't have any palms...so he sat instead, missing his hands.

"It didn't change anything in our movie," Vader said defensively as he brought the memory to the front of his mind, "... Oh yeah, it did didn't it? Well we might as well cover everything while we're here, "I killed MUFA..." "SHUT UP!," Sam said as he threw his wing over Vader's mouth, "That will change the entire course of this movie, remember that mob on Bespin?" Vader could only gulp in response.

The Chef leapt in front, "Ok soooo...We're all outcasts...and...we're not going to eat you...we hang around with a zebra...can we hang around with you?" He asked tentatively, grinning as big as he Emperor nodded quickly, to agree. "Yeah! Don't eat me!"

"I might eat you, you look a little...," Vader said before he was smacked by Sam. "I don't know... Pumba what do you think?" "I don't know Timon, the black lion looks a little shifty," Pumba replied, "But, like my buddy Timon always says 'you got put your behind in your past.'" "No, no, NO, Amateur, Lie down before you hurt yourself, it's 'you got put your past behind you.'"

The Chef grinned knowing quite well where this was going...

The Lion cub looked forlornly at the meerkat, "Well that's not what I was taught…"The Chef tossed his mane, "Then maybe you need a new lesson!" He figured who said it wouldn't effect anything too largely...it might even earn them some points with Timon he hoped.

"That's right, when the world turns it's back on you, you turn your back on the world!," Timon said, "Repeat after me, Hakuna Matata." "Hakun-ah Ma-ta-ta," Vader repeated before h was smacked by Sam, "What does it mean?" "It means no worries... Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase." "Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze." "It means no worrries, for the rest of your days. It's our problem free, philosophy. Hakuna Matata." "Hakuna Matata? That's not any language I've ever heard of, is it Scandanavian?," Sam questioned with a lopsided glance. "No, it's our motto," Timon replied. "What's a motto?," Vader ventured. "Nothing, what's the motto with you?," Timon replied before Sam fell on his back laughing. Vader just stared.

The Emperor also fell back laughing, though it was one of those instances where one laughs along just because everyone else is laughing and you have no idea what's going Chef rolled his eyes and smiled, glad to be out of the sun, "You know guys, I might even venture that those two word's will solve all your problems!"

"It certainly has for us, just take Pumba for instance...," Timon said as he led them farther into the forest, "When he was a young warthog." "When I was a young wart HOOOOGGGGGGGG!," Pumba belted out as Timon checked his hearing. "Very nice," Sam acclaimed. "Thanks." "He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal, he could clear the Savannah after every meal..." "I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind! AND OH THE SHAME!" "He was ashamed!" "Thought of changing my name!" "Oh what's in a name..." "And I got downhearted..." "How did you feel?" "Every time that I..." "PUMBA! Not in front of the kids!" "I am an adult, thank you very much!," Vader protested as he turned his back on the singers, "Of all the unheard of..."

The Emperor on the other hand fell over giggling madly. The Chef eyed him oddly, "Well you know I was sort of going to say that he was just talking about the CUB but apparently..." The Emperor continued to giggle, "Hey, how many times do I have to tell you all I'm old and senile?" He continued to laugh."And yet you remain in charge...Anyways please continue!"

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!," Timon and Pumba sang before Vader finally got enthusiastic enough and jumped forward singing, "It means no worries, for the rest of your days!" "Yeah sing it creepy old lion thing!," Timon exclaimed sliding forward with Sam on his heels. "It's our problem free..." "Philosophy" "HAKUNA MATATA!"

The Chef, enjoying this QUITE a bit stuck by and picked up a few harmonies, singing along, but Palpatine, had wandered off, he put his nose under a rather large leaf and stopped, staring, "WOAH...You guys live here?," he stared out at the beautiful view, it was a different sort of beauty than Disney Castle, it was a natural beauty. There were waterfalls and trees everywhere...it was even more beautiful than Endor...

"We live wherever we want," Timon replied. "It's beautiful," Vader replied as he stared at the waterfalls, "But sadly, I'm so hungry I could eat an entire evil emperor masquerading as a Zebra thanks to his terrible staffing decisions that have led us on a wild goose chase for mad scientist." "Ah, we're fresh out of... cookies." "I didn't say anything about coo..." "Oh look dinner!," Timon cut in as he walked over to a rotting log and ripped a piece of bark off revealing a multitude of bugs.

The Emperor's ancient wrinkly schnozz crinkled, "Eww Gross! That's disgusting I'm not eating that! Chef I demand that you prepare me a meal!"The Chef meanwhile was busy, sniffing around the bugs and trying to find one he thought he might be able to stomach. Palpatine snorted, "If you need me, I'll be over here eating grass," he said disgustedly while he sauntered away from the log.

"OOh, The little cream filled kind," Timon said as he ate a little blue bug, "MMM! Tastes like Turduken." "REALLY?," Vader said as he pounced on the log and tore it to shreds trying to get every bug he could out of it, "Ooops," he said as he stood on the desecrated log, "Maybe we should just skip ahead to the log-walking time change sequence?"

The Chef tilted his head, "But how else are we supposed to transition five years away? And we've got this whole musical interlude to work with. THINK OF ELTON MAN!" The Chef topped and thought for a moment...that was oddly out of character... He glanced to the canons to see what they were up to.

"Is that a log over there?," Vader exclaimed as he ran off through a bush onto a log. He took three steps on to it before it broke in half and he went rolling down the hill into a puddle of mud at the bottom. "I AM NOT FAT! THAT LOG WAS CLEARLY AGED TO A POINT WHICH IT COULDN'T HOLD EVEN MY LIGHT-WEIGHT!" "Yeah," Sam scoffed as he flew over the gap and Timon and Pumba led the way over another log as the music started again and time slowly began to speed up.

The Chef and Emperor loped over to the log and copied the strut that everyone else was doing; swinging their heads back and forth, and enjoying the music, and epic transition. "Hakuna. Matata. Hakuna. Matata. Hakuna. Matata. Hakuna…""It means no worries," The now adult Simba burst in, "For the rest of your days!"

"HAKUUUUUUUNA MA-TATA, Hakuna Matata, Matata, tata," Timon sang as the music slowly faded away. "Guys! Guys! GUYS! I'm still in the mud puddle! I think it's turning into quick... mud. Save me!," Vader screamed as Sam tried to pull him from the puddle to no avail. "I. Told you. Not. To. Eat. That. CAAAKKEE!," Sam said before Vader pulled several tail-feathers and Sam went flying without the weight.

The Chef darted back and quickly started struggling to haul out the older lion, "...Good Grief Sir!" He said Grunting, "That's it, I'm officially cutting off your desert privileges," he declared, pulling as hard as he Emperor managed to stop the others, "Hang on fuzzy, we might need your help on this one." He said mockingly as he set his rump down to watch.

"You can't take away my dessert privileges, if you do I'll... I'll... Take away your life privileges! Can I do that? Eh, I'm evil, I can do what ever the Force I want," Vader said as he went flying out of the puddle into a bush, "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen..." "But everyone's felt your sorrow," Sam sang as he landed on a log a few feet off, "Shall we continue with the plot?"

The Chef staggered back to his feet, "PLEASE! Lets!" He shook himself off and padded to where Simba and the Emperor were both laughing at him and Vader hysterically, "I believe we've got a story to tell haven't we?" "And besides that…," he said when it was evident that neither of them were moving, he quickly scooped up Timon in his jaws, though he was careful not to hurt him, "I got your Meerkat!"

"EH! Let me down!," Timon protested as he was scooped up. "Timon!," Pumba cried as terror struck him. "Quick, Pumba, where's that cliff you like to lounge at?," Sam asked quickly. "How do you know about..." "Mind reading powers, no, Facebook, no mind-reading powers," Vader said quickly before the warthog nodded and led the way to the cliff, "It's about this time where I would suggest we use the powers of the Ninja/Pirates to skip ahead to that part where Nala comes back and then we go to pride rock, I say we skip, Can You Feel The Love Tonight and go straight to Pride Rock?"

The Emperor turned to them, "Doesn't that mess up the plot for the second movie, if they never fall in love? Or are you proposing that we throw in the Ninja/Pirate Transition that we've had made for the occasion?," he said tilting his head. The Chef ran ahead holding the meerkat gingerly within his jaws. He had a feeling his little game would get them moving. His smile was one of satisfaction.

"I'm proposing we use the Ninja/ Pirate transition to skip into the future, you know to right before Timon dresses in drag?," Vader said as the dust below his feet began to swirl. "I do what?," Timon retorted. "You win a drag race...," Pum

ba said suddenly realizing what was about to happen. "Mmmm, roast pig!," Sam exclaimed from his branch as he rubbed his stomach.

The Emperor nodded, "BRING ON THE TRANSITION!" A note floated down form the heavens. "Here too? Oh come on!" Another one floated down. "We're Supreme Beings, duh…? He moved it aside and read the first. "Say Please."The Emperor's eyes drooped pathetically... he gritted his teeth and mumbled, this was ridiculous..."Please..."

And with that the colors around them swirled and the next thing that happened was... "LUAU! If your hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy Pumba here because he is a treat. Come on down and dine, on this tasty swine! All you got to do is get in line!," Sang Timon as Sam and Vader danced behind Pumba, "AREEE you aching?" "Yep, Yep, Yep" "FOR some bacon?" "Yep, Yep, Yep" "He's a big pig, you can be a big pig too!" "OY!" "WAHOOO!," Timon shouted as he rushed off with Pumba, followed closely by all but one hyena. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Darth Vader and his little Dodo. Have you guessed who I am yet?" "Um... we we're thinking, Robin Williams? Either that, or Whoopi Goldberg," Vader replied to the hyena with features oddly similar to Fragglehorn's. "No, the other Hyena is Whoopi, I think this one's Mark Hamil?" "Isn't Mark Hamil my son?" "No, Luke Skyalker is." "Then why does that name sound familiar?" "I don't…" "NO YOU IDIOTS! I AM DR. RASPUTIA FRAGGLEHORN!"

The Chef caught up to them "FRAGGLEHORN!" He glared at the rogue scientist, but remembered something, you catch more flies with super chocolate razzlemadazzle cake, than you do with Vader's sweat socks. He walked cautiously towards the hyena, "Easy Fraggles, We're just going to take you home and put you in a nice room with lots of pillows...and a jacket that makes you hug yourself! Cool huh?"

"HA! You think I'm going back to that hovel? Not a snowball's chance on Mustafar! I'm going to stay right here in the Disney verse and cause more mayhem and you can't stop me!," Fragglehorn retorted spinning to face the zebra, "Besides, once I take over Disney Castle I'll have everything filled with pillows!" "You evil piece of cake! Pillows everywhere? That's preposterous!," Vader shouted back.

The Zebra, staggered back as Fragglehorn, came near, "You Nutjob, you can NEVER take over Disney Castle; even I know that! The King won't let you!"The Chef stamped a paw, "And neither will we!," he turned to Vader, "And you'll never outsmart the Vader Force Four!" He said grinning. He Turned to Sam though, wondering if he had any good ideas on how to actually GET Fragglehorn...

"That's right! We have the power of the Force on our side!," Sam shouted back. "HA! That old religion? It's useless against my powers!" "Oh great, we let him escape for a week and he already has more power then we'll ever have," Vader stated. "Please! He's bluffinnnnng!," Sam said before he was flung against the wall by some unseen force, "Or not!" "MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Chef watched Sam hit the wall and his eyes bulged, "Oh Good Force he's got...VILLAIN POWER, And A LOT OF IT!" He backed away a little, "Supreme Beings help us..." A note floated down. "We cannot take your pleas at this time, but your issues are very important to us and will be responded to in the order received." Palpatine read the note as well and gulped, "I think we're on our own..."

"NO, they can't betray us now, we've given them so much..." Vader called to the heavens as another note floated down. "You've given us nothing of value, therefore, due to the rule of our kind, we can not actually betray you." "Well aren't they so noble," Vader said as another note floated down. "Don't make us use the lightning again!" "THAT'S IT!," Vader said as he rushed toward Fragglehorn spitting out various phrases about the Supreme Beings non-existence. Suddenly from the roof of the cave sprung forth a bolt of lightning, which, through some feat of amazingness, struck Fragglehorn right between the eyes. The hyena fell in a heap on the cave floor as Vader shouted to the heavens, "WE DID IT!"

A rumble of thunder shook the cave and the Emperor ran forward as fast as his four legs would carry him, "HE MEANS YOU DID IT!," he cried to the heavens. The Emperor panted, "Good Force Vader, do you WANT to die?"The Chef looked at Fragglehorn's unconscious twitching form, "Well...that was cool...But what about Simba?" He asked suddenly, glancing around looking to see if he could find him.

"Sorry, sorry," Vader whimpered to the heavens. "NO! Your not sorry, not yet!," Fragglehorn shouted as he jumped up, scaring Sam so much he fell back down, "I am far too powerful for even the Supreme Beings to defeat!" Suddenly a flash of light so bright that even Liberachi in a spotlight could dazzle so much, filled the room and Fragglehorn was gone. "Well isn't that just predictable," Vader said as he padded out of the cave, "Well let's find Simba."

The Chef's jaw dropped and he could only stare...The Emperor did the same for a moment, and then collapsed into a tiny striped ball of cowardice, "VADER! I don't like the sound of that! More powerful than the Supreme Beings?" He shivered, "Is that even POSSIBLE?The Chef padded over and laid a paw on the old coots shoulder in awkward pity, "Umm.. there there..." He was bluffing...right?

"It's not possible, there's no way...," Vader said as another note floated down. "Yeah... He's not stronger than us... as far as we know." Vader didn't even bother reading it to the Emperor, consenting to just kick off the ledge into the fire, "Now, come on, let's find Simba." "Oh, that should be easy, seeing as I can't walk and that confounded light blinded me!," Sam protested.

The Chef rubbed his eyes for a moment, he was in pain, but he could see well enough, "Here Sam, you can sit on my shoulders again." He looked around trying to find him, and saw him hanging off the edge of the cliff, " Guys look!," he said motioning. The Emperor looked up and his jaw fell, even his wicked old heart jumped, "Woah we gotta do something!"

"What? Sam? He's a trained professional I'm sure he'll be just..." "AHHHHHH!" "Scratch that," Vader said as he threw himself off the cliff and tumbled down the slope mere seconds before Sam landed in his paws. "Well now that that's over..." "...And here's my little secret, I killed Mufasa." "NooOOO! Murderer." "No Simba, please." "Tell them the truth!" "Yeah I want the truth," Vader shouted before Sam's beak met his forehead and he shut up. "Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold... egk! All right, all right! I did it," Scar said on the ledge just above Vader and Sam as Simba pinned him down. "YOU GET HIM SIMBA!," Vader yelled as the lion pressed his paw harder. "So they can hear you!" "I Killed MUFASA!" "NOOOOOOOOO!," Vader screamed at the top of his lungs, "It was..."

But Vader never got to the big reveal before Sam's beak brutally assaulted his face, "Sorry. Sorry. SORRY!" The bird then stopped and fluttered gently to the ground before looking up at the scene as the hyenas and lions fought on Pride Rock. "Quick to the top of the rock, that's where Simba and Scar will be!," Sam called as he took off flying.

The Chef followed his fellow trooper, leaping form rock to rock, and batting at the occasional hyena as he fallowed closely behind. It was easier than he thought it would be, though he did have his doubts about climbing up a mountain with tractionless , let Rafikki handle the hyenas and, spotting his uncle, hurried on with the chase.

"GUYS! Wait for me!," Vader called as he rushed up the slope after the group, "This is why I prefer to consent to sitting in my armchair and watching the movies!" Sam, being of the avian variety and therefore being gifted with the power of flight, reached the top first and settled down in a nice little, not yet flaming, bush to watch the events. "Huh, Huh, huh," breathed Vader as he arrived.

The Chef joined Sam, when he reached the top, and the Emperor, panting even harder than Vader, dragged himself over as leaped through a wall of flame just as they arrived. He glowered at his uncle, stalking towards him slowly, "Murderer..." he growled practically in a whisper.

"Simba, Simba. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you," whimpered Scar as he back towards the cliff face. "Mercy, pah, he doesn't deserve it. If Fragglehorn hadn't got to the Wildebeasts, he would have found some way to kill Mufasa himself," Vader whispered to Sam through the branches of the bush. "Your right... Do you smell roast duck?" "No, why do you... YOUR TAIL!" "WHAUWK?"

The Chef watched Sam and Vader in amusement, he knew Vader was right... although the Stampede scene, had some GREAT music. He watched the cannon scene unfold...man it was getting hot...Simba continued stalking forward, "You don't deserve to live..."

"But, Simba, I am... ah... family... It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault- IT WAS THEIR IDEA!," Scar tried to justify himself as some of the hyenas overheard and backed away. "Just hold still so I can...," Vader instructed as he stamped his paw down on Sam's tail and then threw his paw up in pain, "IT BURNS!" The cannon character's however took no notice as Vader had his fit.

The Chef clocked Vader in the head, "Would you be QUIET? This is a key scene here, if they hear us you'll mess it up," he shouted in a whisper.

Simba, glared at him harder, "Why should I believe you?," he said bitterly, "Everything you ever told me was a lie."The Emperor nodded, "It's true." The Chef gave him a look and he shut up.

"What are you going to do?," Scar asked timidly, "You wouldn't kill your own uncle...?" "I would, heck I'd kill my own son for a Klondike Bar," Vader muttered as he sat down and wrapped his tail around his legs, "Which reminds me..." "Shut up Vader, I'm trying to watch the show," Sam spat back, "And your incessant babbling is making me angry."

The Chef shushed them both, and continued to watch, the parent inside him secretly horrified at Vader's last comment, but that wasn't really his place, and so he kept his mouth shut...though he couldn't help but wonder how such a Disney fan could actually kill his own son...unless he actually couldn't...He shook his head, at the moment he wanted to watch the "movie".

"Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything," Scar said practically groveling as the younger lion turned from him. "Don't fall for it Simba, he's a traitor, he'll kill you in your sleep and then... msdjdg..," Vader muttered before Sam put his wing over his mouth for like the 20th time that day.

The Chef was thinking the same thing, though he'd kept quiet about it, his tail thumped in irritation. He turned and stared for a moment. He hadn't minded the tail when it didn't do anything, but that seemed to happen almost of its own volition. He wondered if this was how Perkins' cat felt. He turned back to the action. Simba Snarled, "Run Scar. Run away and never return." Irony was good.

"Yes. Of course. As you wish...," Scar said modestly before flicking a paw full of hot coals into Simba's face, "...YOUR MAJESTY!" The mangy, creepy, washed in inner decay lion, then pounced on his nephew and the battle began. "OH! This is more exciting then when we sent those slow moving AT-AT's in to take out that Rebel base on Hoth," Vader said as he watched wide-eyed. "Watching the teal paint drying was more exciting then that Vader." "Details Sam, Details."

The Chef watched amazed, involuntarily flinching as he watched. The Emperor was more vocal "Oh! Yea- NO! Mrmm, Yes, Yeah there you go, get him! Yahoo!" The Chef stared at him oddly...Sometimes he wondered how he managed to out up with his boss...then he thought about it for a moment, and he did have his cute moments...and the pay was good...and he...and he was here. He grinned.

Simba was suddenly knocked to the ground, and through a wall of flame. He looked up to see his uncle, soaring at him, claws aimed for his throat. In a moment of quick thinking he put a back paw to his uncles stomach and tossed him over the edge of the cliff.

"AHHHHH! Oh look ground... thud," Scar stated before he hit the ground and stood up to see a mass of hyenas walking towards him. "Ah, my friends." "Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!" "Yeah, that's what I heard... Ed?" "AHEHEHEhehehEHE" "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO!," Scar screamed as the hyenas descended upon him. "Well he'll feel that in the morning...," Vader said as he looked over the cliff. "Um... I don't think he'll be alive in the morning," Sam replied. "No, he'll be fine it's just a few flesh wounds, he'll be fine by... yeah he's not gonna make it," Vader said as he turned to face the others, "Well I guess we've done all we can here."

The Chef looked over at the two of them, "What about Fragglehorn?The Emporer looked at him, "Well I know I wouldn't stick around if I'd been found here, I'd high-tail it to the next place to experiment." He looked up as he heard a loud and triumphant roar though the rain that had begun to fall.

"Yes I guess we'll just have to call the gummi ship and... CRAP! I left the keys in the ignition and I think I locked it...," Vader said as he looked up at the sky, "WHAT NOW SUPREME BEINGS?," he roared. Suddenly a bright light headed rapidly towards him, "Great, not the lightning again," he muttered before it hit him and he was magically transported into the gummi ship, "Oh."

The Emperor was covering his eyes with his wrinkly old hands, curled up in the back s- Wait a second! He drew his hands away and looked at them, "Hey! We're back to normal!," he cried joyfully. He looked to Vader who was rightly in the Pilot seat. "Now what?"The Chef perked up, "Perhaps we throw on some awesome music, flick on the Fraglle tracker and head off?"

"Welcome back, did you enjoy your excursion..." "Actually..." "Yeah I don't care, I'm merely a computer. On another note, the Fragglehorn detector is up and running, and our technicians have installed another one in the Toon Cave so that you can be alerted if we detect him while your in the real world. Now, our devices have lost him for a moment so we're gonna send you home," chimed the computer.

The Chef Shrugged and leaned back in his seat, "I don't know I thought it was pretty cool! I mean how many other people get to be INSIDE a movie?"The Emperor shuddered, "Yeah that was cool and all, but if I ever see another bug I think I'm going to throw up."The Chef grinned, "You know in some cultures insects are eaten pretty regularly."The Emperor sneered…"What did you two think?"

"Speaking of bugs...," Sam said as he pulled a pastry from his pocket, " forgot I had this Beetle Cluster, mmm, pecans with a very pleasant crunch." "You traitor! You'd better have enough for the entire crew," Vader said as he turned his chair to confront the trooper. "No," Sam said as he turned around, the cheeks of his mask filled with beetle clusters. " "And here we go...," the computer chimed before a hyperspace effect happened and the gummi ship burst through the blast doors into the Toon Cave, skidded across the floor, and into the bed. "Great, the airbags didn't...," Vader said before, "POOF!" "I think we might need to expand the Toon Cave a little," Sam said as he got out of the ship, only to find the side wall an inch away. "You think?," Vader asked with his face in the large white mass that was the airbag.

The Emperor and Chef squeezed their way out, the latter glanced at his watch, "Oh Gosh it's time to start making dinner!" The Emperor, on the other hand was in no rush…"Well that was interesting..." He looked at the wall "...Yeah Sam's right..."

"Well, we'll have to have the contractor..." "DID SOMEONE CALL THE CONTRACTOR?," The Contractor said as he jumped down into the cave, "What's the problem bub?" "Just renovate this cave into a high tech superhero lair with a hanger and a swimming pool.. yeah, thanks bye," Vader replied as he led the group onto the bed and pushed the button causing it to shoot up into the bedroom again.

The Chef rushed off to the kitchen like it was the last meal he'd ever cook...which, if things were to continue like they had today, it might very well Emperor patted his stomach after a moment, "You know I could go for some grub too...Anyone else hungry? Yes? Ok! good I'm leaving see you later." He blabbered as he headed after the Chef.

"Wait! We can take the Vadermobi... Fine! I'll take it then," Vader said before he flipped a switch and the Vadermobile rose from the ground and he got in. He then took off as Sam grabbed onto the bumper. "VADER!," he screamed before the cart crashed into the cafeteria and Sam was flung into the kitchen. "Let's eat!," Vader shouted as he took his seat.

The Emperor also took a seat, more calm and collected than chef on the other hand, though he was in his element, he was a bit panicked because of his being late. And then Sam hit him full force and he was on the floor. "Ow! SAM!," he shouted irritated."So my apprentice, you never did say what you thought about all the craziness today."

"I found it rather... exciting," Vader said calmly, "Most amazing thing I've ever done. Well except for killing Obi-Wan, good time, good times." "Sorry Chef, Sorry! I was kind of thrown into this," Sam apologized as he got up. "Oh, and that Triple Chocolate Razzle... who said anything about eating you cake? I didn't," Vader continued.

The Chef came out with the food and entered into their discussion, he hoped it couldn't be the last they'd have, cause that was one heck of an adventure.

**FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

And that concludes Part I of the new story, In Disney We Trust.

But I'm sure you still have questions like:

What will happen next?

What other Disney worlds will they visit?

What has happened to Dr. Fragglehorn?

What about Barney and Wilkins?

The answers to these questions and more will be found in the course of this story.

In the meantime, rate, comment, review...


	2. Part II: Operation Defying Gravity!

Welcome to, Chaos On Deck Part X...

You know the spiel, I do not own Star Wars, Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, The Stormtroopers, the Death Star, these are all copyrights of LucasFilm Ltd. I also do not own any other references in the RP such as Wicked, Peter Pan, Kingdom Hearts. We also apologize to any movies, or trademarks not listed here that are in the spoof and respectfully request that should you find one you notify others of it's presence and realize that it is the product of the company who owns it and not this is a spoof things are going to happen in extremely bizarre ways and totally different from the story line.

This spoof in particular is taken from a roleplay the people listed below and I did on Neopets, and is THE TEAL STAR CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!. Now on to the participators...

**Marly_Hugo35 (Me) - Darth Vader, Sam the PA Guy, Various Disney Characters  
**

**bugsbunny7117 - Chef, The Emperor, Various Disney Characters**

**Shoes - Luke Skywalker  
**

And now on to the second part of "In Disney We Trust...""Operation Defying Gravity!"

* * *

"And I was like, 'That is my cake!' and she was all like, 'Nah-uh plastic boy that's mine,' and then..." "BEEP! BEEP! CODE 82.67584 IN PROGRESS, ALL MEMBERS OF THE TEAL STAR STAFF AFFECTED PLEASE REPORT TO SECTOR SECRET!" "Sorry Albert, but I got to go," Vader said as he raced off down the hall. "Where do you think he is now?," Sam asked as he joined Vader from an adjoining hallway. "AH! You scared me!," Vader shouted as he stumbled before leading the way around another corner and towards a solid wall, "He could be anywhere." The wall then opened up to reveal two Fire-Poles that went into the bowels of the ship. "TO THE TOON CAVE!," Vader shouted as he jumped on the left one and slid down followed by Sam on the right. A few seconds later they arrived in the newly expanded Toon Cave where red lights flashed all around and the gummi ship was happily idling, ready for they're departure. "Computer?" "Yes, Vaderman?" "What world has that ignorant fool reeked havoc on now?" "Neverland sir!" "Looks like it's time for Operation Defying Gravity!," Vader stated as he looked epically off into the middle distance before boarding the ship.

The Emperor was at his desk in his throne room, for once, shockingly, doing his job when the alarms sounded, "Blast it all!" He whipped off his glasses and ran over to a bust of Walt Disney, flipped up the head, and pressed a red button, opening up a hole in the floor, with a fire pole much like Vader's leading down into the belly of the station. "Bombs away!"The Chef meanwhile Had been busy flipping pancakes, "Johnson, take over my post!," he cried flying out the kitchen doors and into a nearby supply closet. Once there he pulled on a can of tomato soup which, like the Emperor's red button, revealed a fire pole hidden beneath the floor, "Here we go!" He said leaping The two of them soon fell into the back of the Gummi ship, "What's up Cap'n?" Asked the Chef.

"Looks like Fraggles has been spotted on Neverland," Vader said as he pushed random buttons, "Sam? Which one of these darn buttons is the garage door opener?" "I think the periwinkle one," the trooper replied pointing to a large periwinkle button on which was written, "GARAGE DOOR OPENER," in bold print. "Oh," Vader said pushing the button and waiting for the doors to open, "Operation Defying Gravity is a go!" The doors then opened completely and he stepped on the gas, causing the ship to take out of the hanger like the Emperor took off towards the kitchens when cake was on the line.

The Emperor hung onto his seat, "I know I say this pretty often but I HATE flying!"The Chef grinned, "Boy are you in for it."Palpatine's eyes widened, "Why?" Peter Pan was one of the few Disney movies he'd never actually seen, and he could never be bothered to actually read of course...The Chef grinned, "..Oh...You'll see." He so loved tormenting his boss when he could.

"Clank, woosh" "That didn't sound good everyone," Vader said before the computer cut in. "That was not good everyone. The flux capacitor was jellified in flight, we're working to fix it, but we'll have to make a crash landing on Neverland. Please note this is all Vader's fault so I hope he's happy." "Don't look at me, you jinxed us by say how much you hate flying, well let's see how much you like crashing!," Vader said as he started pushing as many buttons as his robotic hands could find, "No, not that one, definitely not that one!" Suddenly they broke into the atmosphere of the world and burst into flames, "AH FIRE! BAD MEMORIES, BAD MEMORIES!," Vader screamed as he flailed. Sam just sat calmly watching the island through the flames. "SPLASH! CRASH! Screeech… poof!," went the ship as it skipped across the sea before lodging itself deep in a sand bar. "At least the airbags worked this time…" Vader muttered with his mask in the large white airbag before "POP!" the airbag popped and he was flung against the seat as it deflated.

"NOO! CRASHING IS WORSE!," screamed the Emperor as they slammed into the ground. He rubbed his scalp, "I think I hit my head on something…"The Chef sat up, "Yeah, MY head...also, wrong movie again."The Emperor glared at him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, so what's he messed up this time? Are the kids not meant to be here? Is Hook supposed to keep his hand?"

The Emperor after not receiving a response turned to his apprentice in a fit of utter indignant rage, "I HOPE YOUR HAPPY! I hope you're happy now! I how you're happy how you've hurt our cause forever, I HOPE YOU THINK YOU'RE CLEVER!," he shouted, arms in the air and Chef watched and scooted away from the hostile old man, throwing a sidelong glance at Sam as he did so.

Vader turned around hastily to face the decrepit old man, " I hope your happy! I hope your happy too!," he retorted before throwing the door of the ship off and stepping out onto the sandbar, "I hope your proud of how you've jeopardized the mission to feed your superstitions!" Sam just stumbled out of the ship and landed face first in the water, "AH SHARK! NO CROCODILE! NO guppy!"

The Chef turned to look and saw the guppy, no shark, no CROCODILE that Sam saw. "Oh FORCE!"The Emperor continued, "So though I can't imagine how! I hope you're happy! RIGHT! Noooooow!"The Chef broke in "GUYS! Listen to me… We can still all go on living. What we work and panic for. We can have all we ever wanted." He pointed frantically to the beast coming towards them.

"I know, but I don't want it, no, I REALLY don't want it anymore!," Vader said simply as he pulled some quick moves and pulled Sam from the jaws of the crocodile, "Something has changed within me, something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules of Steven's evil game. Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep, it's time I trust the Force, close my eyes and leap!," he then leaped into then air as Tinker Bell swirled around him and he started to float. "It's time to try, Defying Gravity. I think I'll try Defying Gravity. And Steven can't pull me down!" "Can't I make you understand your having delusions of grandeur!," Sam shouted at his master as Vader floated higher and higher.

Palpatine leaped up, grabbing at his apprentices ankles. "Oh you just watch me!," but some dust sprinkled down onto him as he grabbed Vader's cape and was thinking gleefully of giving him a little shock. He started floating away and began to panic, "What? Oh Gosh! Oh Force! Oh NO!"The Chef was also hit with some of the tiny sparkles and started to drift into the air... His eyes widened and he grinned inside his helmet, "You Know what? I'm through accepting limits, cause SOMEONE! (He put his helmet in Steven's face) says they're so. Some things I'll can not cook but till I try I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing favor with my boss! IF THAT'S WHAT MATTERS WELL IT COMES AT MUCH TOO HIGH A COST! I'd sooner buy, Defying Gravity. Kiss me good-bye, I'm Defying Gravity, And you can't pull me down!" He looked to the only person left on the ground, "Sammy! Come with us!"

"Think of what we could do! Together!," Vader shouted down at the PA Guy, "Unlimited, together we're unlimited..." "Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been," Sam said as he ran and jumped onto Vader's ankles before the dust hit him, "Vader, dreams the we planned them, if we work in tandem." "There's no Doctor we can not end, Just you and I defying Gravity, with us and them defying gravity! He'll never kill us all!," they sang together as the group ascended.

The Emperor looked around, still desperately flailing about, "Well... now what?"The Chef looked about, at the beautiful landscape... and yet... "I hope were happy...now that we've chosen this…"The Emperor threw him a wide-eyed look, "Me too…""I hope it brings us bliss, I really hope we get it... or we at least live to regret it!"

"I hope we're happy in the end!," Vader sang as he looked at the sand bar far below. "I hope we're happy my friends!," Sam sang worriedly. "SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND US! LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY! As someone told me lately, Steven really doesn't like to fly. And we're not flying solo, but at least we're flying free, to those who'd ground us take a message back from we!"

The Chef belted along, "Tell them how we're, Defying Gravity! We're flying high and Defying Gravity. And we may never come back down." The Emperor's eyes widened.

"And no Doctor, in all that 'twas. No Emperor there is or was, is ever gonna bring... US... DOWN!," Vader belted as they slowed down and floated high above the ocean below. "I HOPE WE'RE HAPPY!," Sam belted out. "Look at them, it's Pan! Get them!" "That doctor's going DOWWWN!" "No one mourns the children. So we've got to bring them...," sang the pirates on a ship below. "AYyyYY!" "DOWN!," the pirates shouted as they fired.

As the four of them finished their belt the Chef looked down at the sound of a small explosion and saw a canon ball... Headed right for them! He flew away from the group as fast as he could, "MOVE!"Palpatine also saw the canon ball and started to flounder awkwardly, trying to swim away, which wasn't something he was very good at anyway, so he mostly just spun in place. "AHHH!"

"CANNON!," Sam shouted as he rushed to get out of the way from the oncoming cannon ball. "Very good Sam those are cannon characters, they're native to this..." "CLANG!" "AHH! My arm! YOU USELESS PIECE OF POTATO SKIN!," Vader said as he flew towards the ship at full speed after replacing his hand. "NO! Vader it's Hook!," Sam cried as he flew after the Sith.

The Chef saw Vader flying towards the ship, grabbed the Emperor's cloak and flew after Vader and Sam, "VADER STOP DON'T MESS UP THE STORY!" It became all too clear that he wasn't going to make it there in time, so he slowed down, though he was still following them, and hoped to heaven above that Vader didn't do anything TOO Crazy... "Oh.. Don't let him do it…"

"Why you no good useless...," Vader said as he neared the ship before a sudden ticking noise filled the air and Vader stopped in his tracks. "IT'S HIM SMEE! THE DREADFUL BEAST!," Hook screamed as he ran behind Smee to hide from what ever was causing the ticking. "Vader! What were you thinking?," Sam said as he caught up, "We have to find..." "Why hello Sammy," a creepy voice sounded from above them. They both looked up to see the deranged doctor dressed in pirate garb looking over the railing with a sick smile plastered across his pale face. A pair of goggles kept his messy gray hair out of his face as he stared at the two, "Where are the other two useless fools?"

The Chef stared at the crazy looking pirate peering at Vader and Sam and thought for a moment they'd been caught. Then it clicked, "OH FORCE IT'S FRAGGLEHORN!" He considered just ramming into the doctor for a second, but he decided that would be blatantly obvious and to be honest something Palpatine would come up with. He reached a hand out and caught The Emperor's hood as he flew past and stopped him. He looked around for a second, he had to do SOMETHING. He noticed a nearby tree and, snatching a coconut off of it, took aim and fired. He didn't know exactly what would happen next, but it was better then charging in screaming and ruining the storyline.

"OUCH! Smee! He's learned to use coconuts as projectiles! We're doomed!," Hook screamed at the top of his lung from his curled up position on the floor, the coconut a few inches away. "I think you missed!," Fraggles called before snapping his fingers and appearing in the crow's nest, "Nice try though, but you WILL have to do better!" "Great! Now what CHEF!," Vader called.

The Chef thought for a moment, "We should probably get Pan's help!," he shouted down to Emperor looked at him, "But how do we get him to trust us, I mean adults are pirates! And... in case you haven't noticed, I look like a wrinkly old grandfather, but I think Vader and you two troopers might have a problem."The Chef crossed his arms and gave the Emperor a look, "...Yes.. well, Why don't we have a try first hmm?" He then turned to look back at the ship.

We could..." "Don't think too hard Sam, I really hate filling out paper work for causalities," Vader said as he thought to himself. "We could... USE JEDI MIND TRICKS!," Sam shouted to the sky. "Good, good, Sam, that was not the plan we're looking for," Vader said waving his hands in the classic Jedi Mind-Trick way before thinking some more, "We could ask the Supreme Beings for help?"

A note floated down from the sky, that Palpatine caught, "We regret to inform you that operations on the Teal Star have currently got us buried up to our supreme ears in paperwork, and we cannot at this time, stage a major intervention, but we will try to be there to help along the ~Supreme Being Bugs"Palpatine's hand met his face, and he forced the note over to Vader.

"Oh great, what has Barnabus done this time?," Vader said as another note floated down and he caught it, "Oh... I TOLD YOU TO LOCK THE WINDEX CABINET YOU USELESS STACK OF ROBES!" "Vader calm down, is there anything else on the note?," Sam asked. "It says we might enjoy the present they've sent us, it's a four-pack of magic cloaks that alter your appearance." "What present?"

Four robes fell down from the sky, one landing on each person's head Palpatine looked at it a moment, "Hey I've been needing a new robe!" He fumbled his way out of his old one and into the new one, in a few moments of awkward tumbling. He didn't look any different really, the new magic robe was black and the old man- Was suddenly not an old man anymore! The Chef's mouth dropped at what he saw, "You...you look SEVEN!," he exclaimed pointing at the younger version of Steven, "And you're not Grey!" The Emperor stared at him, "What are you talking about…" He looked down at his feet which were know a good deal closer to his face, "Oh no! I'm SHORT again!" He suddenly looked past his feet into the forest below…

"Vader! You have flesh again!," Sam exclaimed looking at the Sith in shock and amazement. "What?," Vader exclaimed as he felt his face to make sure, "And you have a face behind your helmet!" "Shut up Vader" suddenly another note floated down that read, "Oh another little coincidence... the cloaks render the pixie dust useless for twenty minutes, see you next fall." "Faulty pieces of fabric!," Vader said tossing the note before he began his free fall, "I HATE MAGIC!," he shouted on the way down. "I HATE YOU VADER! IF YOU HADN'T SUNG THAT BLASTED SON... TREE!" "Thud! Crack! Creak, snap! Crunch! BANG! OW!" "Thanks for breaking my fall Vader." "No problem Sam," Vader said looking up at the child on his back.

The Emperor's eyes went wide, "Chef they're falling out of the sky... Hey you were a cute kid."The Chef gave him a thumbs up and then his eyes too went wide at the first statement, "Wait what?"And then they were bumps, bruises, and broken tree limbs later the two of them were on the ground rubbing their Chef, in a voice he hadn't heard since he was ten, groaned, " Owww... I never thought I'd say this but I miss my helmet…," he sat up, with his head swimming. He looked at Vader, "You were blonde? I always thought you were a brunette...at least that's what it says in the history books…"The Emperor rubbed his head and sat up, "And I thought being an animal was weird..."

"Yeah try being burned in a volcano and then come talk to me about weird," Vader spat as he stood up and looked around. "Yeah Burn!," Sam laughed at Steven before Vader smacked him, "OW! WAH!" "Great, guess what we just became? That's right random rock! The Lost Boys!" "We're not lost, right over there is... yeah we're lost, I wish we had a GPS..." "How bout a map?," whispered a voice from the sky.

Palpatine stood up and dusted himself off, "Look I'm sorry, I had to make you dependant on me somehow… about that sun! Whew!" he cried wiping is brow "Sure is hot huh?"The young Chef's hand met his face, "Well!" he cleared his throat, "We probably should..." he looked up to see who had spoken, "A map?

Suddenly a map fell from the sky onto he ground with a note attached. "Isn't it nice to know your Supreme Beings have a voice? And with this voice we also have power, the power to print things on paper, so here's that map you need. With Deepest Love, The Supreme Beings," Vader read out loud as he picked up the map and unfurled it, "It's blank!"

The Chef walked over to it, took it from Vader, flipped it around, and handed it back to him. Then he took it again, flipped it right side up, and gave it back for a second time. He went behind Vader, or Annie now if he remembered the story correctly, to look at the map, "Ok so.. If that's he pirate's harbor.. then...we're right here." He said pointing to a spot on the map…, "but...where exactly Are we going anyways, (He decided to test it…)Annie?"

"I see," Vader said as he looked at the intricate map, on which a large X labeled 'You Are Here' showed their current position. "I guess we're headed here," Vader said pointing before he turned to glare at Chef, which wasn't really glaring as he was so adorable. "What makes you think that?," Sam asked before Vader pointed to another X labeled "Your Headed Here!"

The Chef grinned. He was right. "OK, so I guess we get moving," he said starting off in the direction the map pointed them Emperor shrugged and followed the Chef "Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to work we go!""Wrong movie sir."

"Dang it! I felt sure I had it that time!"

"What? Can't we just whistle while we work?," Vader protested as he followed the group with his nose stuck in the map. "Just keep walking, walking, walking, what do we do? We walk, walk, walk," Sam sang as he made his way through the undergrowth before a branch was released into his face, "ANAKIN REGINALD SKYWALKER!" "It wasn't me, it was Chef," Vader said as he rushed off into the forest before hitting a large tree and falling back, "Found it!" "Really?," Sam said as he stumbled over a log and landed atop Vader. "I beg you pardon madam... But! GET OFF!"

The Chef couldn't help but grin at the antics around him, "OK...now how do we get in, Curly? Mo? Steven? Any suggestions?"The Emperor whined in his small child voice, "Why don't I get a name?"The Chef smirked, "Because you're not special enough sir. And even if you were, you were bad, you stole my honey bun last week."The Emperor's, mouth hung open, "You SAW that?"

Chef grinned, "Cooks, Maids and Janitors see everything."

"It's true Consuela still won't forgive me for taking her Cookie Crisp while her back was turned, I swear she has eye in the back of her head," Vader said as he stood up and looked the tree up and down, "Hmmm... maybe if..." "COCKLE DOODLE DOO!," Sam shouted before a reply came and a patch of lichen was moved out of the way to reveal a small tunnel, "Found a way in." "Cheater! I should have never given you two months of free Netflix!"

The Chef gave Sam a high five as he entered the tree cave, he looked around inside, there was a whole little hide out in here, and bunks everywhere, "Wow...Nice little hide away!

The Emperor, though he was younger now, still managed to be a klutz and rolled in, after tripping over his own feet at the top of the tunnel.

"Kudos Sam," Vader forced as he entered the cave, "Where's Pan anyway?" "Cockle DOODLE DOO!," came a voice. "GREAT! It's the chickens, this reminds me of the Battle Of The Chickens. When Chef decided that fresh chicken was the best way to go... And we're in an enclosed space and..." "Shut up Vader it's Pan," Sam said as they entered the largest cavern where Pan stood before the lost boys.

The Chef took a few steps back and pushed "Annie" forward, though he intended to stay, ...not uncomfortably close, but not too far away, best Vader continue on his usual trend of trying his hardest to involuntarily destroy the plotline. He cleared his throat, "Well Annie, You're the leader..." he shot the Emperor a look before he could say anything.

"Um well, I guess... OH GREAT PAN!," Vader said as he regained his balance, "I have come to ask for your help." "And who would you be?," Peter Pan said as he walked over and inspected little Annie. "My name's Annie and I never want to grow up..." "Watch it Pinnochio..." Sam whispered in Annie's ear. "I see, and what would you like our help with?" "Defeating Hook!" "Defeating Hook?" Pan repeated as he looked at the assembled, "sounds like a plan! That codfish stole our Wendy!" "No doubt Fraggles is performing some kind of experiment on her," Sam whispered to the rest of his group. "Then we'll have to save her," Vader whispered before speaking louder to Pan, "Then on to battle Hook!" "YES! ON TO BATTLE THAT OLD CODFISH!," Pan shouted.

The Chef cheered along with the rest of them, but then thought for a moment, "What have we got for weapons?" He looked around, and saw a few short blades, but also some paint, some tomatoes (Oh, and they were nice and ripe!) some marbles and...was that a gun with a chicken attached?

"TAKE UP YOUR ARMS MEN!," Peter said drawing his blade as Tinker Bell floated around sprinkling pixie dust on everyone, "TO HOOK!" "TO HOOK!" "Not to be a downer, but shouldn't we be a tiny bit afraid of someone who has a name that's just one word like Madonna?" "Nonsense Sam, what are blood thirsty pirates gonna do to little children?," Vader replied as he grabbed a blade and took off after Pan as he flew away. "Yeah, what could they ever do?," Sam said taking a sling-shot and following.

The Emperor headed without a second thought for the chicken gun, "WEEEEE!" He ran after the others. The Chef grabbed a satchel and stuffed in as many tomatoes as he could, running after the group. Then he ran back and grabbed a small dagger, just in case he needed it, and ran back out. He wondered if the pixie dust worked again...

Outside Peter Pan took to the sky followed by the lost boys. "Vader do you get the feeling we're gonna wind up in the brig by the end of the day?," Sam asked before he took to the sky. "Yes, but we must destroy Fragglehorn," he said as they took off before beginning a cheer, "NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!" "NO ONE CRIES, 'THEY WON'T RETURN!'," Sam continued as they headed towards the ship.

The Emperor shot into the sky beside Vader, "I tell you Boy ,if that's the case you and I are gonna be awfully lonely!" The Chef thought for a moment..."What does that make me? ...Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?" The Emperor looked at him, "Heck I don't know but it's a lot of fun!"The Chef nodded, "of... course it is sir..."

"Goodness knows that Steven's life is lonely, Goodness knows, that he will die alone," Vader sang as he barrel-rolled in the sky. "I don't think your Wicked Chef, well maybe wicked sweet, but not evil like..." "Watch it Sam or you might find that nothing grows for you, you'll reap only what you sow!"

The Chef's mouth fell open, "Anakin Reginald!," he cried indignantly, "I tell you, you are FAR to hard on that boy! How many times has Sam saved your life? Hmmm? and how do you repay him? Guys what's going on?," he said as he tried desperately to get back on their level.

"I am not too hard on him, idle threats builds character...," Vader said before Peter Pan's cry cut him short. "COCKLE DOODLE DOO!" "Great Smee, first the croc and now that blasted Pan, bring the hostages out, we might have the upper hand," Captain Hook shouted as he paced in fear. "ATTACK!," Vader said as he flew down onto the deck, "I really hope we don't get captured..."

The Chef was still scrambling to save himself when the call came. And then it clicked. he tried to think of happy thoughts, the first thing that came to his mind were his kids...that he hadn't seen in years...He thought of his wife, "...This shouldn't be this hard!," he cried still sinking. Finally he thought of freshly baked bread, something he couldn't miss if he hadn't seen it, and then he flew off into the battle, pulling up beside Vader, "They've got the kids, what do we do!" he cried looking to the now blonde Sith frantically.

"We free..." "Your free Wendy!," shouted Peter as he took the now freed girl's hand and flew off. "Never mind, I guess we just..." "Conk!" "Vader!" "Conk!" And with that the vile Fragglehorn had knocked them out with a large candelabra."Great!," Vader exclaimed when he awoke in the brig, tied to a wall, and with the magic cloak gone, "We've been captured!"

The Chef rubbed his… helmet? "Hey! What gives I'm an adult again? ...Why does everyone always aim for the head?"The Emperor sat up, in a rather large amount of pain, "...Awww...but I don't want to grow up…," he flopped back to the floor.

"Dearest darlingest Palpy and Chefsicle," Vader said mockingly looking toward Steven. "I swear Vader if you start another song I will..." "You will what Sam? Fight me with the hands that are tied to the wall?," Vader mocked as Sam tried to free his hands. "Touche." "Oh you know French," Vader mocked, he was overcome with loathing for the others right now.

The Chef was already in pain and shouted at Vader, "Hey you know what, that might come in handy later, cause you know what I know two Disney movies that take place in France so you know what?""SHUT! UP!" Shouted the Emperor in a surprising commanding tone, "Vader.…(He was practically shaking) What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"

Suddenly, a sound of screaming could be heard. A bright flash of light hit the room. There, standing with his hands over his blonde head, was Luke Skywalker. "Please do not hurt me," he said, mimicking a robots voice, "I was only showing my robot moves!" He opened his eyes, looking around. Realizing he was not under attack by a bunch of rabid droids, he relaxed a little. "Phew! That was close!" He quite suddenly realized he may not have been under attack, but he also didn't know WHERE he was. "Wait... WHERE THE HECK AM I?" Looking over to find Darth Vader, he smiled calmly. "Oh, hi, Dad!"

"I felt the moment I crashed here with you?," Vader asked staring at Steven. "My pulse is racing," Sam said checking his pulse on his neck. "My head is reeling," Vader stated with a gloved hand on his head, "Aren't you glad they put such loose chains in here?" Sam just nodded as he started to play a beat on his knees.

The Emperor shouted, "What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name?…"The Chef leaped into the song "Yeeessssss! Loathing! Unadulterated loathing."

"For your Face, My son, your clothing," Vader said as he acknowledged Luke with a nod, "Let's just say.., I loathe it all!" "Ouch, harsh Vader," Sam said under his breathe as he smiled beneath his helmet at Luke, then realized that he had helmet on and stopped.

The Emperor turned to Luke and made him the subject of his wrath, "Every little trait, however small, makes my wrinkled flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing." The Chef meanwhile was quite interested in the new arrival, he knew they'd created a rift, but Luke? Or had the youth been sneaking around the Teal Star? Then again...did it really matter?

Luke stared at Darth Vader and blinked for a second. "My clothing? Am I bare?" he freaked, looking down. "Nope, my clothes are here." Looking up again, he noticed his father once again. "Dad! You're here!" he cried, running up and giving him a squeeze around the waist. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I even set up a whole tracking device, and hired spies to stalk you, and now you're here! I knew it wasn't too much to put that microchip in your underpants!" Luke squeezed him again, making sure his happiness showed through.

"There's a strange exhilaration... In such total detestation," Vader sang with fervor at the group as he brushed Luke off of him. "It's so pure, so strong!," Sam commented on the Sith Lord's passion as he sang. "Though I do admit it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last," Vader sang again at Steven, "and I will be loathing, loathing you, My whole life long!"

The Chef, having regained his temper joined in to try and get to them, "Oh my goodness this is just too good. Hey Luke can help us, don't you think he should?

"He's a terror, he's a tartar." "I don't mean to show a bias, but Luke, would be a martyr!," Sam stated as he looked at the man, "But; these things are sent to try us!" "Oh listen to you so noble," Vader spat before continuing, "Poor Luke Melinda, forced to provide, the freedom for someone so disgustificied!" "I think he means you Steven," Sam whispered in the Emperor's ear.

The Chef tried to settle things on the right note, "I just want to say Luke, for once we're on your side!The Emperor sneered, "Even though we're loathing!"

Luke glanced from one person to the other. He scratched his head as their rhyming words boggled his mind. "Am I supposed to sing too?" he asked. "I heard this wonderful song on the way here! It was written by a girl named Justina Beaver, I think." He clenched his jaw as he tried to remember the words.

"Unadulterated loathing, for your face, your voice, your clothing let's just say - we loathe it all, ev'ry little trait however small, makes my charred flesh being to crawl," Vader sang sung to his son angrily. "LOTAHING!" There's a strange exhilaration!" "In such total detestation!" "It's so pure so strong!" "Though I do admit it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last. And I will be..."

"Loathing! For forever" Sang the Emporer, "Loathing truly deeply" They all sang together, "Loathing you!" The each directed their fury at their least favorite person in the hold.

Luke stared at his father. He didn't like getting yelled at. He gave a slight whimper. "B-but Dad! I worked so hard to stalk- er, find you!" He took a step back, and appeared to shrink into a corner. "I love you, Daddy! Please! I beg your acceptance!" He fell to his knees and bowed before the dark lord. "I will do anything! ANYTHING!" he sobbed.

"YOU..!," Vader sang pointing to Sam, "BOO!" "AH!," Sam shouted as he jumped into the sky only to find that one can't jump into the sky in a small cell at the bottom of a boat, one only jumps into a wooden ceiling. "Now, if you don't mind freeing us, we would very much like to end our mission son," Vader said as he inspected the unconscious form of Sam where he had landed after hitting the roof.

The Chef watched Sam and shook his head, "Poor Sam...Yeah Luke, freedom, it's a good thing, I don't suppose you'd care to help us out would you? ...I'll give you a weeks worth of honey rolls!" He beamed his best, even inside his helmet...He wasn't sure he had the power to give out free food, but it was his kitchen, so he figured he would do as he liked.

"You never give me free honey rolls, and I'm the closest thing you have to a master," Vader whimpered before turning to Luke and putting his sympathetic mask on, "Yes Luke, I'm sorry I insulted you, come live with me and we'll rule the Teal Star as Daddie and son." "But mommie I don't want to go to school! I want to stay home and bake cookies with you," Sam muttered as he slowly awoke.

The Chef tilted his head at Sam, "Sammy... wake up buddy, you're not where you think you are..." He looked to Vader, "You LIVE with me! You get honey rolls every day with dinner! Luke doesn't, therefore it means something to him! Silly Turgooducken!" He shook his head, hoping to get out of here before Fraglehorn, "FRAGGLEHORN!"

"Well, well, well," said a voice they knew all to well as the door slammed shut, "If it isn't our could be heroes." "Speak of the devil," Sam spat. "Does the devil exist in our world, I thought we just had the Force?," Vader asked. "What does it matter now? I have you trapped, yes trapped, in my experimentation chamber," Fraggles stated as he looked at Luke in the corner, "Who's he?"

The Chef waved a hand at Luke "Meh- Don't- don't mind him." his eyes went wide, "...Experimentation chambers?"The Emperor started to shiver, "Wha-what are you going to do?" He swallowed hard, "Look just...just whatever you do, don't ruin my beautiful face..." He Chef's hand met his "face" at an incredible rate. He shook his head. "Continue."

"Oh, I have much larger plans," he said snapping his fingers and making Luke disappearing a puff of smoke, "You see, I have recently discovered a secret in this universe, the power of Kingdom Hearts, but to use this power, I need a few hearts..." "Well you don't want mine, it's all charred and blackened because someone decided it was a good idea to send me to kill my master…IN A VOLCANO!," Vader said, glaring at Steven. "Yeah, yeah I don't care, who wants to go first?," Fraggles asked.

The Emperor gawked, "FIEND!" He stammered inarticulately for a few moments before he came out with, "Hey., hey listen you…" He giggled nervously, "You don't want mine- it-it's all shriveled up like a prune, and-and it hardly even works as it is! And besides...it's old, it won't work for much longer anyways."The Chef just gulped and tried NOT to think of his family.

"Then perhaps the PA Guy will be a more willing subject?," Fragglehorn asked as he inspected the awaking trooper. "You mad scientist!," Vader exclaimed in terror before kicking the madman's shin. "Why yes I am... OW!," he exclaimed as he fell to the ground and caused Sam to sit bolt upright and stare at the doctor. "Oh great him." "SUPREME BEINGS? Can you perhaps free us now?," Vader cried.

A purple light saber fell out of the sky and landed in front of the Emperor. He looked up at the sky, "THANK YOU!" he swooped down and grabbed it, cutting the chains, and not taking the time to realize the irony of who's saber it was. He quickly cut the four of them free, but he didn't make it far before his cloak got caught on a nail in the floor and he tripped, dropping the saber entirely.

"Clank, Clink, clonk...," went the saber as it bounced across the floor and out a small hole in the floor, "Look a pretty little... OW MY EYE!," cried a voice from below. "Good one Steven," Vader said sarcastically as he stood up and dusted himself off, "Got anything else up your metaphorical sleeves?," he cried to the heavens. "I hope your not asking those weak Supreme Beings for help...," Fragglehorn said before a life boat landed on top of him with a note attached. "My Dear Vader, there's been some confusion for you see you doctor is... unusual and therefore we have given you this life boat to get you back to your newly fixed ship before he can..." "I AM ALL POWERFUL!," Fragglehorn shouted throwing the boat off. "Rude much, I never got to finish reading the note!," Vader protested.

The Emperor tilted his ear at Fraglehorn, "I really must advise against that rout, last time I said something like that my face melted," he said pointing, "...And my hair all fell out...and you have a nice head of hair, trust me, you'll miss it"The Chef watched, half amused half terrified, he wasn't sure what to say, except perhaps "...guys...do you smell smoke" Then he remembered the light saber.

"It's true, and I fell in a volcano, trust us, power comes at a heavy cost, mostly your flesh," Vader said as he looked at the sparks fizzling in Fraggles palms. "I don't care for your beliefs, I hold a power much stronger than the Supreme Beings!" "Oh you probably shouldn't have said..." "FIRE!," screamed a voice as the floor around Fraggles erupted in flames. "Told you," Vader mocked.

The Chef, not really in the mood to see Frgaglehorn roasted alive, and besides this was a great way to capture him, leaped in a rather Disnyesque manner into the flames, grabbed the scientist and dragged him out of the fire, thanking his lucky stars that this was Disney, and he could do that. "I suggest we...run and hope some saltwater gets washed in here!" he shouted.

"You insolent wretch!," Fragglehorn cried as he stood up quickly, "You will curse the day you did not do, all that this doctor asked of..." "Crack, whoosh, poof!" The planks below then crumbled and the doctor fell a short distance before disappearing in a flash of purple. "Well, if that isn't irony...," Vader said before he threw open the door and yelled, "RUN!"

The Chef watched him fall, "You're welcome." With that he was out the door and running up onto the main deck, once there he turned back to Vader and chuckled a bit, "I think we've changed the storyline a bit..." There was nothing to do about it now though, and he figured the best thing to do would be to get off the boat, and FAST!"Might I suggest we copy him?" the Emperor said pointing to Pan

"Please!," Vader said as he pushed a button on his chest plate. Suddenly the Gummi Ship floated up beside the deck, "The S.S. Vaderman is now boarding, please turn off all cell-phones and beepers as it might disrupt the technology. Please board and fasten your seatbelts and remember that your exits are labeled by big red signs."

The Chef was about to board when he stopped himself, "Wait how do we know that we…" "WE DID IT COCKLE DOODLE DOO!" He shook his head, "Never mind then…"The Emperor used a force jump to get himself into the gummi ship, but, being just a tad bit out of practice, he landed upside down, and on top of the trooper shook his head, "We're in just go!"

"Activating Jell-O Engines, closing Marmalade Air-Locks, and activating Gelatin Thrusters," Vader said as he started the ship up and pulled away from the boat. "Second star to the right!," Sam cried as he pointed to the star. "I know, I know, and straight on till morning!," Vader said as he activated the hyperspace and the shot out of the reactor and down a long hanger bay, stopping inches away from the wall as the parachute he had deployed fell around them. "Do you think anyone's gonna notice the random spur jutting from the lower levels of the Teal Star? I mean we may have over compensated with the runway," Vader said as he let the ship fall onto the tarmac.

The Emperor got out and turned to him, "Please, no one's going to notice, and besides! We'll just use the memory eraser MIB thing and tell them it's cool," he explained waving a hand Chef headed over and plopped down on the bed, "Well that was an interesting one...I sort of like flying," he said almost Emperor sat down as well and replied simply with, "Yuck."

"I guess your right," Vader said as exited the ship and walked the long way down the tarmac into the main part of the Toon Cave, "You remember that night after you killed Mace Windu? When I pledged my allegiance to you? I didn't not mean to sign up for this." "Thanks for unlocking my door Vader!," Sam screamed as he rounded the corner, "Do you have any idea how longer I sat there pushing every button until the door FLEW OFF, it did not open, IT FLEW OFF! Also, I think the Supreme Beings made it a Low Rider." "Yeah, Yeah Sam, I know the George Lopez theme," he said flatly as the flustered trooper sat down on the bed, "Now shall we return to the surface world?"

"Please let's…" said the Emperor impatiently, "...I can't believer Fraggles got away again…," he said laying his chin in his hand, "How many times can he possibly get away?"The Chef sighed, "Well...all I can say is that it would appear we're going to find out..."

"I'm not sure," Vader said sitting on the bed and pushing the button causing the bed to rise, "What's this?" He then picked up a note on the pillow and read out loud, "Sit tight our darling children, we still have eight more chapters of this. With Deepest Pride, The Supreme Beings." And with that the bed disappeared up the tunnel towards the real world and out of the Toon Cave.

* * *

And that concludes Part II of the new story, In Disney We Trust.

But I'm sure you still have questions like:

What will happen next?

What other Disney worlds will they visit?

What has happened to Dr. Fragglehorn?

What about Barney and Wilkins?

The answers to these questions and more will be found in the course of this story.

In the meantime, rate, comment, review..


	3. Part III: Operation Fraggles Extraction!

Welcome to, I Part III...

You know the spiel, I do not own Star Wars, Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, The Stormtroopers, the Death Star, these are all copyrights of LucasFilm Ltd. I also do not own any other references in the RP such as Wicked, Hercues, Kingdom Hearts. We also apologize to any movies, or trademarks not listed here that are in the spoof and respectfully request that should you find one you notify others of it's presence and realize that it is the product of the company who owns it and not ours. This is a spoof so things are going to happen in extremely bizarre ways and totally different from the story line.

This spoof in particular is taken from a roleplay the people listed below and I did on Neopets, and is THE TEAL STAR CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!. Now on to the participators...

**Marly_Hugo35 (Me) - Darth Vader, Sam the PA Guy, Various Disney Characters  
**

**bugsbunny7117 - Chef, The Emperor, Various Disney Characters**

And now on to the third part of "In Disney We Trust..."... "Operation: Fraggles Extraction!"

* * *

Everything was quiet for once on the Teal Star, the alarms didn't blare signaling some other-worldly mishap, the Windex had been drained from the lower levels, the Stormtrooper Ballroom Dancing Crew was happily dancing the tango in the fancy ballroom, and now Vader was shopping for a new door for the gummi ship. "No! It's a Porsche Gummi Ship Extended Cab, fuel injected, hybrid" he told the man behind the counter. "Well I don't think we have that model..." "WHAT DO YOU..." "I'm sorry Lord Vader.." Suddenly the man fell to the ground gasping as the aisles of parts flew in all directions, "Apology accepted Mechanic #...(Here he stopped to count on his fingers as he exited the shop) 8." He then walked across the beautifully decorated courtyard before the alarms blared. "Dang it!," he said as he stood in the fountain before the ground below him disappeared and he fell into the Gummi Ship where Sam was already waiting, "We lost Mechanic #8." "NO NOT JOSEPH!," Sam cried as he looked at the monitor, "OOooo, we're going to the Olympus Coliseum!" "YES!," Vader said as he looked at Sam before noticing the missing door, "Also, that door's going to come out of your paycheck." "But you locked me in..." "Now, now, we musn't point fingers, I learned the hard way that tends to get them ate off."

The Emporer darted into Vader's room (it was closer than his fire pole) and leaped, without a good deal of thought, onto the bed. This, however, did not produce the result he was hoping for, and he was soon plumetting down the distance to the Toon Cave and merely hoping that he didn't land on his face. He figured that one of two things had happened. Either the bed had already been ridden down, in which case he would have a pleasnt landing on a nice soft bed; or the bed had been removed for maintanance and he would faceplant painfully onto a courtous but brief IOU note. He sincerely hoped that it turned out to be the former.

It was sadly the latter.

"FRAP!" Thud. "Ow..." The Emporer slowly lifted his head from the floor and stumbled over to the Gummi ship where the Cheff was already waiting and doing his best to neither laugh nor appear too uncaring, "Are you alright sir?" "Let's just get this..." he wobbled almost as if befuddled for a moment, "...Show on the road!"

"Did you have a nice 'trip' sir?," Vader asked as he turned on the gummi ship, "I hope you didn't break the bank..." "Or your back..." "Yes, yes, looks like he's on the Olympus Coliseum." "Prepare for take-off, keep your hands, arms, and souls inside the ship at all times," the computer said. "Yes, and I do hope that Sam's ignorance hasn't jeopardized the stability of the ship," Vader added.

The Emporer didn't bother to put on his seatbelt, muttering about the puns made about him...and something about a turducken. ZOOM! The ship took off at top speed. Unfortunatly, as I said, the Emporer hadn't put on his seat belt and was suddenly dangling by his fingertips out the missing door, to terrified to even scream.

Steven?," Vader asked, not noticing the man's exit out the door, "Do you think it's... gosh darn it Steven listen to me!" The Dark Lord then turned to see the empty seat, "Steven?"

The Emporer was, however, no longer there. Instead he was clinging to the fin on top of the ship for his dear, ancient pruned life.

"Steven? Steven? Hmm, where are you Steven? Well isn't that a cying shame? BARREL ROLL OF SURPRISENESS!," Vader screamed as he launched the ship into a barrel roll as Sam came flying into the front seat clinging to his own seat belt. "WHY VADER WHY?" "SNAP!," went the seat belt. "AHHHHHHHH!," screamed Sam as he flew out the gaping hole where the door had once been. "I told him, I said Sam always wear your seatbelt or else..." Meanwhile, Sam was clinging to the back of the Emperor's robes as the Olympus Coliseum grew closer. "BEEP! BEEP! ATTENTION! SHIP WAS BECOME OVER BALANCED,IMMEDIATE CRASH LANDING PRECAUTIONS OCCURRING, DO NOT BE ALARMED YET..." "POP!" "BE ALARMED NOW!"

The Emporer clung even tighter through the barrel roll, but by the time the "POP" came he was clinging instead, having fallen off of the wing, to the fin on the roof of the ship. A CRASH LANDING! Supreime Beings help him. Oh yeah, and Sam, help Sam. He hugged the top fin with all his might, the wind miving his wrinkled skin in waves.

"PREPARE FOR ATMOSPHERE RE-ENTRY!," The Computer stated as the nose of the ship suddenly burst into a myriad of colorful flames, "CHECKING ALL SAFETY FEATURES DO NOT..." "BOOM!" "...PANIC!" As the nose slowly ripped away and the right side slowly tore plate by plate as they grew closer to the world. "OMG, WE ARE SO TOTALLY..." "CRASH! BOOM! CLANK! POP! WOOSH!" "Cough!," Vader coughed.

The Emporer was no longer on the ship, but in fact back inside it, seing as the fin had remained, but the ceiling plate underneath him had torn away. Slowly he opened his eyes. "Am I in Heaven?" His brain slowly began to reconnect with his six senses. "I'm alive? THANK GOODNESS!" He stopped suddenly hoping that that wouldn't spur a song. With Vader, you could never be too sure nowadays...

"For all this destruction we know who to thank!," Vader said as he stared at Sam through the smoke and fire, and rubble. "Thank goodness," Sam said as he picked himself up and looked at the destruction, "Wow." Several pillars had been reduced to rubble, another three had fallen onto the remains of the gummi ship, which now lay three feet below the surface of the coliseum in a crater.

The Cheff couldn't help but giggle. Not even three minutes in and they were already singing. His life was ridiculous. Then again how often had he said that over the past few months? How many more would ha say it? He'd decidedby now that it was best to simply enjoy it. "Let's just celebrate we're ALIVE today!", The Emporer jumped in again. "Thank Goodness!"

"That means the rubble, the fire.." "And crater too!" "They couldn't be uglier, we couldn't be luckier, Sam couldn't be stupider, Thank goodness!" "Today!," Sam said as he stumbled out of the rubble and up onto solid ground beside Vader, "Thank goodness for today!" "That was fun.. not, we'll have to take it from the top once we ge this mess cleaned up."

The Chef climbed out of the crater. "Would you stop beating up on Sam? What's he ever done to you anyways?" He looked around and then helped the stuggling Emporer out of the hole They'd created. "I hope they don't use that in the move..." he said tilting his head at the masive crater. Also the busted colomns...This was bad who was he kidding?

"What has Sam done? What good is this shouting? I don't even know why were fighting, I don't even know what phrase I ought to yell. Sam your such a failure, already pathetic as can be, look at this disaster we can add to our... generous, supply! No good deed goes unpunished, no act of Samuel goes un-resented, no good deed goes unpunished. That's my new creed!"

The Chef turned to Vader, a bit stunned. "Vader...Sam's not THAT BAD! I mean he gets into some trouble sometimes, but goodness, I mean, What if he bakes you a perfect chocolate cake? Are you going to punish him for making you a stunning present? What if he saves your life? Are you going to punish him for THAT? Surely there's a few flaws in this don't you think?" He tilted his head at the sith.

"His road of good intentions, leads where such roads always lead! No good deed goes unpunished!," Vader shouted as Sam whimpered slightly, "Cheesecake:

The Gummi Ship: MY GYRO!: MY GYRO!" Sam suddenly stood up and sang back, "One question haunts and hurts, too much, too much to mention. Was I really seeking good? Or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are? When looked at with an ice-cold eye. If that's all good deeds are then maybe that's the reason why..." He then ran forward and jumped onto a half collapsed pillar, "NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED! All helpful urges should be circumvented. No good deed goes unpunished. Sure I meant well, well look at what well-meant did. All right enough! So be it! So be it then. Let all you be agreed. I'm pathetic through and through. Since I did not succeed in saving all of you. I promise no good deed, will I attempt to do again. Ever again! NO GOOD DEED, WILL I DO... AGAIN!" "Preach it sister!," Vader shouted as Sam finished his belt and clammbered down off the pillar, "Now what do we do now?"

The Chef covered his eyes and shook his head. "Well that was interesting and all, but maybe that goat over there belongs to someone who might know just when we are? Or perhaps has even seen Fragglehorn?" He pointed to a little brown goat who had it's head in a bush and it's little brown tail wagging in view. "Hey Little Buddy can you maybe show us where you live?, asked the Emporer, of the Little goat. He then met with a swift punch in the jaw that sent him to the floor. "Don't you ever call me little buddy again Pal!," grouched the satyr.

"Ouch, that's exactly why I always wear my Anti-Punch Spray," Vader said as he came to stand over the Emperor, "Excuse him... sir, he meant no harm, he only got confused. We don't experience satyers in our world." "Yes, if you don't mind us asking, have you seen an evil looking man, about ye tall, crazy gray hair, laughing manically about evil things?," Sam asked.

"What the underworld? Who are yous guys? Hey Herc! I think I got some monsters for ya's!," Phil said as he threw punches left and right while bouncing on his... hooves.

"OH FORCE!" Cried the Eporer as he rocketed though the air to smashed into the ground for the second time that day. Well...that anyone knew of anyways. Still it was better than death.

"Why I've never been called a monster in my life..." "What about by the troopers.." "Well..." "And the maids... and the help... and the janitors... and Joey... And your own son..." "Those don't count, they were in an affectionate manner!," Vader spat back at Sam as he approached the Satyr, "Now, now, we don't want trouble we just want to find this guy, he's a tad bit of an evil piece of..." "CHEESECAKE!," Vader shouted as he looked up at the sun.

"What's it to ya Hydra Runt? Hey Herc! Hurry it up!" Shouted the satyr, with his hands on his hips.

The Emporer got up and stumbled over, "Oh hey it's the cute little goat fella! What was it's name? Djali?"

The Chef crossed his arms, "Darn it Steven this is getting downright cliche!" He sighed, "But I'm going to have to say it anyways arent I?" The Emporer wilted. "Wrong movie Sir. Though to your credit, you had the right company this time." He gave him a weak thumbs-up.

The Emporer grinned, "I'll take that!"

"What is it Phil?," Herc said as he walked down the stairs from the coliseum, "Newcomers? So they want to challenge Hercules?" "Please," Vader said under his breath, "Your powers are nothing compared to the skills of the Ninja/Pirates..." "Yeah, yeah," Sam said rolling his eyes behind his helmet. "HYDRA RUNT? I'll have you know that I am the DARK LORD VAD..." Sam then smacked him.

Phil rolled his eyes at the dark lord, but he turned his attention first to the Emporer, "First off, I. Am. Not. CUTE!" He suddenly leaped and hung on to the emperor's hood, shaking him violently, "I'VE TRAINED SOME OF THE TOUGHEST BUKKOS YOU'VE EVER SEEN!" He took a deep breath and hopped down. "Secondly I'M A GUY!"

The Emporer shrunk a bit, already shaken from his ride here, and slowly he made his way to hide behind his apprentice.

The Cheff couldn't help but laugh, it was pretty rich, he had to admit. He hoped they weren't messing up the story line, but he figured it would just be all the more reason for the "Zero to Hero" scene.

"Haha, just the way I like my Emperor's, shaken not stirred," Vader said as he looked off into the middle distance. Conveniently within his line of sight lay a large swirling abyss of darkness, "Is that the underworld?" "Yes, Hades lives within those tunnels, and I do believe I saw the man your looking for," Herc said as he walked towards it, "Come I'll lead the way!"

The Chef, tugged at Vader, "Hrmph hrmm! Storyline!" he whispered harshly.

Meanwhile the Emporer smacked his apprentice upside the head, "Was the comment necessary?" he asked ingignantly, "Was it really, Mr. Black Adder?

The Chef facepalmed, "Bond"

"Bond!" The Emperor's already crumpled face crumpled further in frustration with himself. He was missing the easy stuff darn it!

"It's perfectly fine, now go on and go, I'm gonna stay and do a solo about how much I want Steven to kick the bucket," Vader replied as he ushered them off. "Come on!," Herc called as he reached the gaping abyss, "It's just a stones throw down." "

The Emporer stared down into the crevice. "...Yeah but you can throw a stone awfully far straight down." He swallowed hard, but followed him none the less. After all, he was bigger than Vader even. Couldn't be all that bad...right?

The Chef followed, also a bit tentative, but after all, this was Hercules, a demi-god. Hero of Thebes. And besides that he was HUGE! Couldn't be that bad...Right?

"Sam? Did I ever tell you about my dreams..." "Well Vader I really don't think there's..." "It all started...," Vader said as he looked at Sam and the trooper slowly turned into a much less wrinkly and decrepit Steven Palpatine in Vader's mind, "Oh, Mr. Anikan, Many years I have waited, for a gift like yours to appear. Why I predict the Jedi Council won't make you a master, my dear. My dear, my dear. I'll write at once on my wrist, to remind me of your stance. With a talent like yours, there's a definit-ish chance, if you follow me as you should, you could rule the world!," sang the voice of Steven in his head. "Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood?," Vader sang to himself as Sam turned and departed, shaking his head in worry, "This weird quirk they try to suppress and hide, might help me rule the world! If I act good, so I'll act good." At this point the dark lord of the Sith had made his way to the stairs and was starring after the departing team members.

"When I met the Emperor, once I proved my worth, and then I became an apprentice, what I've waited for since... since birth," he continued to sing as he looked at the sky, "And with all his Sith wisdom, by the Force he wasn't blinded. Do you think the Emperor is...dumb? Or like ewoks so small minded? NO! He said to me, 'I see who you truly are - A Sith on whom I can rely,'And that's how we began The Emperor and I!" He then stood up and walked around the courtyard a bit. "Once I was with the Emperor, my whole life did change. 'Cuz once you're with the Emperor, no one thinks you're strange! No Master is not proud of you, no Yoda acts ashamed. And all of the universe has to love you, when by the Emperor, you're acclaimed. And this lack of flesh, I have outside, Maybe at last I knew why! When we were hand in hand, the Emperor and I!" He then turned and rushed up the stairs, "And one day, he said to me, 'Anikan, A dark lord who is so superior. Shouldn't a guy like you, who's so evil inside, have a matching exterior? And since folks here to an absurd degree seem fixated on your cape you see. Would it be all right by you, if I left the universe to you?" Vader then turned and started to sing some more, "And though of course, that was not important to me. 'All right, why not?' I replied. Oh, what a king I'll be. The Emperor must die!; Yes, what a king I'll be, The Dark King of..."

He then nodded and started to sing more maliciously, "Limited, his life force is limited. And I just had a vision like a prophecy. I know it sounds crazy, and yes, his eyesight's hazy, but I swear someday there will be, a celebration throughout the world that's all to do with ME!" "And I'll stand there over the Emperor, feeling things I've never felt. And though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy, I could melt! (Here he cringed as he remembered the last time he almost got melted.) And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll walk up the aisles till I die. Held in such high esteem. When people see me, they will scream. For the universes favorite King! DARK KING VADER, that's I!," he belted as he threw his hands in the air.

Palpatine took one last glance down the pit, then covered his eyes and followed the wall. Heights were not his favorite thing in the world. That was twinkies, everyone knew that, but to clarify the point, heights were one of his LEAST favorites.

The Chef followed along rather cooly, shaking his head in amusement at Vaders's little song. His life was ridiculous.

"Are you coming or not Vader?," Sam called as he started into the swirling portal of darkness. "OF COURSE!," Vader exclaimed as he rushed forward and down into the depths with Sam as five statues came to life and stepped in front of it. "If there is one god you don't want to get steamed up it's Hades. He ran the Underworld, but thought the dead were dull and . He is as mean, as he is ruthless. And that's the gospel truth. He had a plan to shake things up! And that's the gospel truth," they sang as the portal closed and Vader turned suddenly as the light disappeared. "Sam, tell me you brought a night light?" Sam shook his head before pulling out a Hello Kitty Flashlight and handing it to Vader. "Thanks," the dark lord said as he turned it on and flashed the cat shaped light across the River Stix, "HOLY ZEUS IT'S A THREE HEADED DOG! Looks Like Fraggles has been experimenting with DNA again. "Vader that's Cerberus." "Oh GREAT! HE NAMED IT! Now We'll never be able to get rid of it without the ASPCA attacking us!," Vader said as he continued towards a small boat.

The Emperor let out a loud screamas he ran toward the boat and put one foot in it before thinking batter of himself and stepping back from it as it sunk a little into the gray water. "Best test it before we fall into the disgusting river of sewage," he said quickly as he lifted the satyr up, with much struggling on Phil's part, and plopped him down into the boat. The boat proceeded to drop three inches into the soul infested drench and Steven, now satisfied with its safety, stepped into the boat followed by Chef.

Meanwhile Vader had taken his position at the helm... technically really long pole into the water. "ALL ABOARD," he shouted as he pushed a button on his chest and a train whistle sounded. "Wrong form of transportation Vader," Sam retorted as he sat down in the boat followed by Herc who caused the boat to nearly dip beneath the water.

Steven snickered slightly at Vader for messing up the mode of transportation lingo and as such turned around and gave him a thumbs up, "Just get on with it ." He then began to panic as the swill of the river trickled down into the boat, "AH! What is in the water?" "That water's full of souls!," Phil informed the Emperor as the ragged old man peered into the depths. "Well someone needs to contact the Ghostbusters and get this place cleaned up," the Emperor said as he turned his attention back to Vader.

Vader nodded at his Evil Overlord before clearing his throat, "Ahem! Welcome to DarkLord Cruises, where the souls of the river can never be as happy as your own. Please keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times and don't taunt the souls, here we go." He then pushed off and the boat slowly drifted forward towards the large skull shaped structure. As they moved along, bone white hands grasped the side of the boat and shrieks went up from the structure. "Fraggles doing no doubt," Sam said as the boat moved closer to it.

The Emporer jumped and floundered a bit as the shreiks and the hands came, even shreiking himself, but, he wouldn't let anyone try and prove that without sending THEIR souls into the river. The Chef snickered anyway, pretty confident in his position as irreplacable. It was for this reason and this reason only that the Emporer did nothing more than glare. The Satyr all out laughed. _Stupid person not under my __jurisdiction,_thought Steven.

"Please fasten your conveniently placed seatbelts as we're about to enter the real ride. We wouldn't want your bodies to slip into the river, or would we?... No we most definitely don't want that... yet," Vader said as he steered the boat towards a small waterfall that dropped a good twenty feet into the main basin surrounding the fortress. "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for... ME...!," he exclaimed as the boat dropped off the edge and a voice from nowhere said, "Ded men tell no tales...". Ten seconds later, the boat was floating safety off towards the island and the voice was mumbling under it's breath as they drew nearer to the place where Fraggles was waiting.

The Cheff peered into the darkness. "Already?" He shook his head. "Have a little patience doctor we've barely had time for the set-up yet!" He called. Clearly this was all becoming a game, and so he decided, for once, for the sake of witty banter, just to play along a little.

The Empore's shoulders slumped. "We're going to be fighting him IN our graves? I sense irony."

"Nonsense!," Vader exclaimed as the boat nuzzled up to the small docking area of the fortress and the Sith Lord stepped out onto the disgusting gray sand. Sam followed more timidly and almost fell into the soul clogged water, "I'm not sure this entirely safe..." "Please Sam. It is in times like these where we must remember the imperial motto..." "A Twinkie in the hand is worth two in the mouth?," ventured the Emperor as he attempted to get out of the boat and ended up in a tangle of robes on the sand. The chef managed to get onto the sandy area safely and with only a small spoon falling from his belt into the "water". "Oh Brownie batter blizzard with coconut shavings and a squirrel on top!," he exclaimed as he watched the silver spoon disintegrate.

"No, boldly fighting in useless armor, for the betterment of ourselves, whilst dishonorably fighting to defend the rights you don't really have!," Vader exclaimed as Steven fumbled to get up. "That's the motto? I just thought it was a safety precaution the way it's just plastered everywhere like a regulation or something." "I WAS TRYING TO INCREASE PRODUCTIVITY!," Vader shouted before turning and rushing towards the stairs.

Vader was confident then as he strode up the first five stairs to a small landing with a gaping entrance into another part of the fortress, "I wonder what he keeps in there?" There was no formal reply, only a low growl and a loud shriek as Sam flew up the steps and stopped three landings up. "Baby," Vader commented before the opening hissed and Hercules grabbed onto his cape to prevent him from racing off to the awaiting Hades.

Meanwhile in the throne room of the fortress Fragglehorn was staring at a model of a heart while taking notes, "Yes, it's brilliant! With the Heart of that lumbering oath I will be able to rule the multiverse! And some parts of Canada..."

How do you get out of this place?," mumbled an annoyed teenage girl. The girl looked very out of place in the underworld, with a bright orange shirt and blue hoodie, wearing faded blue jeans and white sneakers. She quiclky ran her hand through her shoulder length red hair, something she did when she got impaitent. "Think, Hayley think..." she mumbled to herself. She remembered getting home the previous evening and falling asleep, but she couldn't figure out how she had gotten here, or why. Suddenly she looked up. She had heard voices up ahead. "Hello?" She called before running towards the area where the voices had come from.

The Emporer almost got away actually had it not been for one small fact. A teenage girl. Phill watched in amuzement as he fell on his rump after bouncing off of her. "Hey watch it you...Teeneager? ...Hey...you sorta look like Wilson! Guys doesn't she look like Wilson?" He asked turning back, oblivious to the fact that he had just tried to desert them. The Chef had to agree though. She did.

Hayley was knocked back as she ran into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "And who's Wilson?" She asked after looking at the strange people before her. Looking forward at the stairs she saw a familiar character. "Oh my gosh... is that... Darth Vader?" She said running over to him, Hercules, and Sam.

"Steven this is not the time to be discussing the similarities between employees and their children, good evening Hayley, we should be discussing how she got here," Vader said frustrated as he started to continue up the stairs. "Isn't it obvious? Alejandro forgot to lock the gate, lazy bum," Sam said as he followed the black plastic man more timidly. "Ale-Alejandro, he's so useless, all he says is 'Don't call my name! Dont call my name!," Vader said, "He's worse than Wilkins... WHO DARES CALL ME DARTH VADER!" He then whirled around on his heels to face the girl, "That is The Dark Lord Awesome to you, girl!" "Awesome, pah," Sam scoffed as he made his way to the landing before a large pair of doors leading into the throne room. He stopped here and listened... "I'm on the EDGE! Of Glory!"

Hayley quickly followed up the stairs behind Vader, glancing back at Sam, then back up at Vader. "But I like Darth Vader better, 'The Dark Lord Awesome' is too long," she said with a smile.

The Emperor dusted himself off and stepped between Vader and the girl. "Now Vader, remember we NEED Wilson, he's our ice cream deliveryman, and if we kill his daighter he'll go away, he'll quit, so let's please leave her alive and in one piece."

The Chef blinked. It must be serious, the Emperor was never the voice of reason. Of course what would they do without their ice cream? He didn't dare..

"But it tells the truth of myself," Vader said as he nonchalantly peeked his mask around the corner to look at Fraggles with neon yellow hair atop the war table and wearing Gagaesque clothing while dancing and singing with Pain and Panic as back-up dancers. "I'm on the edge... of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth. I'm on the edge... of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the Edge!" "The edge," sang Pain and Panic. "The Edge!" "The edge!" "The Edge!" "The EDGE!," Sam belted without thinking as Fraggles unknowingly shouted. "IM ON THE EDGE OF GLORY! AND I'M HANGING ON A MOMENT WITH YOU! I'M ON THE EDGE WITH YOU!" "You nincompoop, youalmost gave away our location Sam," Vader whispered.

The Emperor blinked at the...Gaganess of it all. He looked from Vader, to Sam, to Haley, to the "Canons." Their faces were hilarious! Such a collection of raw, unadulterated confusion had never been collected before as onto their faces. He fell over in a firt of cackles. The Emporer never really laughs you see, and he certainly never giggles. He cackles.

"But Darth Vader sounds so..." She stopped as she followed Vaders gaze to where Fraggles was dancing and singing. (o_o) "What's going on?," she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice as she pulled out a camera phone and hit record, pointing it at the dancing trio.

The Chef's Eyes went wide. "Uh, Guys!"

Phil Turned to Hercules, "Ok Hero Boy, do your thing! I don' know what in Zeus' name a Multiverse is but it needs saving!"

The Emperor just watched. Finally! He could be a bum and not have to go anywhere NEAR the phsychopath...Fraggles that is.

The Chef gave him a look, "You know darn well that we need to at least help." "Dang."

Hayley quickly put away her phone after saving the video. "That one's definitely a keeper." She thought, still following Vader.

"Initiate Plan Alpha-Delta-Gamma Quadrant Strike!," Vader exclaimed suddenly as he rushed into the room with his lightsaber ignited! Sam just stared as he ran towards the doctor only to find that the doctor had dissolved and was floating atop the throne while vader tried in vain to remove his saber from the wall. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! You thought your little assault would work? I am Evil Overlord Rasputia Fragglehorn, and I will not be defeated by Sith Lords," Fragglehorn said in his deepest, most evil voice he could muster, which was somewhere between James Earl Jones and Pee Wee Hermon. "Then how about a true hero!," Herc exclaimed as he stood in the door way with his hands on his hips. "AH! Hercules, just the hero I was looking for... well not actually looking for, but I certainly was hoping you'd arrive... ANY WHO! You're going to die!"

The Emperor, not to be outdone in shpowmanship and evil attitude and overall badness, stode into the room with his hood coveiring his eyes, "Not if I can help it." With that he shot several bolts of electricity towards the mad scientist, a smug smile occupying is face.

The Chef just watched, a bit impressed actually. The Emperor wasn't cowering like an idiot. This in and of itself was good.

"Rasputia doesn't really SOUND evil..." Hayley commented. She looked over as Darth struggled to remove his saber from the wall. Shaking her head, she grabbed the handle and tugged it out of the wall.

Fragglehorn just smiled as the electrictity pumped into him and he threw his head back laughing, "MUHAHAHAHAHA! YOU POWERS ARE NEAR INSIGNIFICANT NEXT TO THE POWERS I HAVE NOW!" Vader gratefully took the saber and rushed off towards the battle snickering slightly at Hayley's comment. "As for you little girl... RASPUTIA IS A VERY MANLY NAME ON KAMINO!" "Yeah, along with Lakeesha," Sam snickered.

The Emperor stopped and blinked. "No!" He cried stamping his foor in irritation. "Not fair! That always works for them!" He pointed to the sky. "Fine whatever, Lightsabers it is then!" He rushed in with his own drawn.

The Chef took out a hot fudge gun and held it at the ready. "Get ready for your just deserts. Fraggles..." Well, one can only prepare epic lines OR steak.

"LIGHTSABER? REALLY? The best you can do is lightsabers?," Fraggles exclaimed as he lightning crackled in his palms and an evil smile spread across his face and he released a bolt of purple lightning into Herc's chest. the hero then fell to the ground as Frgglehorn cackled. "No!," Sam exclaimed as Herc gasped and Fraggles started to glow bright gold before the bolt cut off. Herc then stood up as if nothing had happened. "Oooooohhhhhhhh, I'm in love with E-Evil, E-Evil, OOOOOOOHHHH, I'm in love with E-Evil, E-Evil," Fragglehorn sang as the air crackled with power and he wavered slightly, "Evil, Evi-l-l, Evil Evi-l-l, Evil Evi-l-l. Evil! Fraggles!" "You have to admit though, he has the voice of a deranged man," Vader commented as Herc started to glow again.

The Chef and the Emperor blinked at each other. "The heck just happened?," voiced the elder of the two. The younger just shruged before firing a blast of hot fudge at the mad scientist. After all, how many times does one get to fire a hot fudge gun in ones life? NOT MANY! SO, even if it proved colpetely ineffectual, one had to admit that there was a certain amount of satisfaction in it.

The glob of hot fudge assaulted Fragglehorn's face in a beautiful mess of brown goop. It wasn't there long, however, before the heat of the power surging through his face had evaporated it and he stood fair-faced before them. "You have lost!," Fraggles shouted before he wavered and then disappeared, "don't worry, you'll see me again, but for now take care of him!" Hades then appeared in a burst of flames that caused the war table to split in two and fold in on itself.

The Emporer's nerve deserted him. "IT'S THE GHOST OF CRISTMAS FUTURE!" He bolted for the exit before the satyr put a hoof on his cloak. Meanwwhile he looked to, "Hercules. Herc! Speak to me, how're you feelin pal? Are ya hydrated? Do ya need help? say som'in' kid!" The Chef in the mean time, still took satisfaction out of firing his little invention.

"I'm fine Phil," Herc said as he took a deep breath, "Hades! Prepare to meet your worst nightmare!" "Steven in a speed..ooooohhhh! You mean HIS nightmares!," Vader exclaimed as he brandished his saber. "Why, if it isn't our little group of could-be-heroes, looks like your gonna miss your happily-ever-after!," Hades said as flames burst forth and the fudge evaporated before it neared him.

The Chef rolled out of the way of the flames and hid behind a stalagmite. "Holy grilled cheese!"

Phil wasn't far behind. "Good Zeus! You could roast marchmellows on this guy!"

Palpatine hid to, and was way ahead of them, holding a tree limb, (it must have been a dead tree) into the open. The Chef gave him a look and Palpatine could sense it. "What? Might as well capitalize on it!"

Sam sought shelter under the edge of the war table while Vader just stood and let the flames rush around him. When the assault finally halted he stood there unscathed and with only a small corner of his cape smoking. "HA! I've had enough bad experiences with fire, this suit is specially made to stand up against any blaze!," he exclaimed as he rushed towards Hades, throwing a fist at the god's face and landing his mark, only to find that nothing happened. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA! You thought you'd be able to fight me mano y mano, think again shrimp!," Hades laughed as Vader removed his fist from the blue form. "Here! Let me try!," Herc shouted as he brought his own golden fist against Hades' chin and sent him flying into his throne. "Pah! You little sun-spot! Why... I'm cool, I'm fine, I'm so totally going to maim you!," Hades shouted as he stood up and burst into a myriad of flames. "It's all you Herc!," Vader shouted as he rushed for the door and flew down the stairs with Sam on his heels. Vader's chestplate looked like Christmas as he frantically pushed every button in attempts to summon the King for a new gummi ship.

The Chef Ran down the stairs after Vader, and the Emperor followed, Phil staying behind to watch. "Yeah! Now hit him in the noggin! The Noggin! Yeah! Nice going Herc Now..."

The Chef managed to catch up. "What about Fragglehorn?"The Emporer sped ahead of them, flipping face first into the boat and covering his head in his hood. A battle of the gods wasn't something he cared not to witness.

"I'm sure he's in Agrabah by now! He got what he wanted," Vader said as a button suddenly beeped and a disembodied voice came out of the chestplate. "Hi this is Henrietta at OffStar here at Disney Castle, how may I aid you?," the voice said as Vader and Sam boarded the boat. "Um yes, we had a minor, nearly insignificant crash and received some damage, can you send us another ship?," Vader asked as he began to push off. "Sure thing, sending one immediately!," the voice replied before the boat began to magically go up the waterfall. "Now we just have to get to the surface..."

The Emperor came out of his woolen shell once they were far enough into the river. "Whew. Well that's not too bad right? I mean it's a straight shot once we reach the..." Then a rather large snarl sounded and the three headed beast bounded into view. "BIG DOGGIE!"

The Chef's eyes went wide as Cerberus came on scene. "Oh...poodles. And I forgot the beef at home."

"Oh fudge noodles!," Vader exclaimed as the three headed pooch snarled at the small boat, "What do we do now?" "Play it some music..." "That's Fluffy not Cerberus Sam!," Vader shouted angrily as the boat drew closer and the beast let out a loud bark. Vader gulped and then started singing, "I have often dreamed, of a far-off place. Where a great warm welcome, will be waiting for me..."

The Chef jumped in, picking up on the idea. "Where the crowd will cheer, when they see my face, and the voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be..."

The dog's six eyelids becan to droop a bit.

"EW GROSS! SAP MUSIC!," cried the Emperor.

The dog snapped back awake and growled at them again.

The Chef glared and elbowed Steven then, "Then do backup or something! But don't scream!

"Fine."

"I will find my way! I can go the distance! I'll be there someday..." Vader sung as the beast began to sway. "If I can be strong! I know ev'ry mile, will be worth my while!," Sam continued as the beast began to lay down. "I would go most anywhere, TO FEEL... LIKE... I... BELONG!," belted Vader as Cerberus just stared at them as though he wanted more.

The Chef jumped in. "Who is that chef I see, staring straight back at me?"

The Emperor was staring over the side of the boat in boredom by now...and then his eyes went wide. "Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" This of course was the next line of the song, but there literally was some lost soul staring back at Steven where his face should have been reflected, and it was a bit odd.

"It's another soul you nincompoop," Sam whispered as he pulled the Emperor away. "Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show, who I am... inside?," Vader continued as the beast closed his eyes and the boat glided by unscathed. The boat then touched the dock and Vader hopped out followed by Sam, "There's our way..." Suddenly the fortress they had just escaped burst into flames and a large object hit the water. "...out," Vader said as the sound of his jaw hitting the helmet echoed slightly, "Um, what do we do now?"

Palpatine watched it happen and then answered. "Simple. We... RUN!" And he was off, running faster then he had even when he was a zebra most likely, with no inention of sticking aorund and being hit by whatever flaming thing came next.

Even the Chef had to agree that it may not be the best idea to stick around. Herc would be OK...He hoped.

Vader rushed after his companions and up the stairs, overtaking the others and rushing into the still ruined sandy area before the Colosseum where a new black and red gummi ship idled a few inches off the ground. "Hurry!," Vader shouted as he threw open the door and jumped inside, starting it as Sam got in the passenger seat.

The Emperor and the Chef tumbeld into the back seat and as the ship rose they happened to look out the window to see a rejoicing heaven above Mt. Olympus. "Oh Hey, looks like ol' Herc did it!," cried the Chef. He suddely had a thought though. "Guys... What happened to Wilson's daughter?" The Emporer's eyes widened a bit. Uh-oh...but...but we NEED Wilson!"

Hayley, as it turned out, had been following all along, and had been left behind as the ship rose. Now she stood below, arms folded, looking up at the ship. "Well this is just great!" She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine... maybe... hopefully... I NEED MY ICE CREAM!," Vader exclaimed as the ship slowly rotated to face Mt. Olympus, "Well... maybe she'll turn up? Happens all the time," he gulped as Sam lounged back. "I have a door! and a seat belt! I feel safe," he said as he activated the seat warmers.

The Chef looked down out the window frantically, looking for their lost group member. "WAIT! Look I can see her!," he cried, mashing his helmet agianst the window to try and see her better.

"WHERE?" The Emporer scrambled over to the window, literally crushing the chef and mashing his own wrinkley face against the glass, "Oh yeah, yep, I can see her now." The Chef then toppled him. "Off!"

Hayley shook her head and pulled out her phone, flipping it open and typing something in. A few seconds later a message appeared on a screen in the ship. It said 'Turn around and come get me, if I have to walk I'll make sure my dad never delivers ice cream to you again.'

The overbalanced ship then tilted slightly before it was re-corrected and Vader brought it around in front of Hayley, "Get in... fast!," Vader exclaimed as Sam threw open the door. Suddenly the sand below the ruins of the old gummi-ship began to swirl and disappear into a sand-whirlpool, taking chunks of The VaderShip with it.

Hayley hopped in quickly and shut the door behind her. She had an annoyed look on her face from nearly being left behind. Closing her phone she sat down. "Thank you."

"We did it for the ice cream," Sam blurted out before Vader hit him over the head and took the ship up higher. "It wasn't a big deal," Vader tried to patch up the conversation before he turned the ship towards Olympus again and punched the gas, sending them into a high-speed flight similar to hyperspace and eventually ejecting them into the deceleration runway of the Toon Cave.

"Oh, I know that," She said to Sam. "That's why I sent that message." She leaned back in her seat, glancing around at the group.

The Emperor was the first one out. "Ok! That was kind of a tiny bit more terifying than even Pan, just saying."

The Chef got out and shrugged, "Only because the souls thought your old sin ridden one was one of their own trying to escape! And you know that's the gospel truth."

Steven's shoulders slumped, "You be quiet or I'll..."

"Never find anyone who can outcook me."

"STOP BEING RIGHT!"

Sam fumbled with the lock on the door for another twenty minutes as Vader got out and strolled over to a small table with a rolled up piece of blue paper on it, "Gather around guys, your gonna love this!" A loud "pop, whoosh, clang," sounded and Sam stood up from his place atop the now removed door, "REALLY?," he shouted before he threw the door back onto the ship where it merely fell off again.

The Emperor came over and peered at the paper, "What? What is it?"

"It's a piece of Blue paper," said the Chef, being a smart aleck.

The Empoerer merely glared. "You know... Stop being right!" He went back to trying to see what the paper was.

The Chef, in the mean time flipped open a phone and texted the maintenance crew to send someone down to fix the door so they didn't repeat themselves.

Hayley stepped out after Vader, following him to the table. "Am I gonna love it more than being left behind?," she said sarcastically. Looking back at Sam she shook her head.

"Gentlemen, I present to you... the plans for the new Vader Force Four Mobile Command Unit," Vader said as he unrolled the blueprints to reveal the Star destroyer that would be altered to journey through the portal as well as providing the new base for the extensive work of The Vader Force Four. "What do you plan on calling it?," Sam asked as he walked over. "The Toonsday Bringer!," Vader said epically as an orchestral bit of music played.

The Chef nodded, "But might I make a suggestion? Put in a kitchen, we don't want to have to stop what we're doing to eat." He grinned inside his helmet. And he could cook just as much as he ws used to, which was good, because no matter how much fun these crazy adventures were, he had to admit that he missed his job. The Emperor grinned. "Nice name." He nodded cooly.

"Sounds good to me," she nodded to Sam. "And a kitchen would be nice, too," she added. She looked over the blueprints, nodding.

"No luxury has been spared in the construction of this feat of engineering. It's facilities are numerous and include a five star kitchen, two Olympic sized swimming pools, three meditation chambers, seven bedrooms, six baths, a billiards room... fireproof, an entire floor devoted to the fight against Fragglehorn, and numerous training locations, it is the epitome of Fragglehorn Search and Removal technology." "Wow!," Sam stated simply as the newly repaired bed made it's way into the cave carrying maintenance men. "The best part is that it's ready for use now, I had to have it built immediately to ensure it was ready for the impending war," Vader said as he rolled the prints up then and threw them into the fireplace.

The Emperor tilted his head. "Woah, hey- hey wait a second. Impending war? What do you mean impending war?"

The Chef thought about it and had a wonderful, yet at the same time ridiculously terrifying vision of a thousand movies all colliding into one tremendous battle. "Oh Geeze..." He rather hoped it didn't go that way. But, if it did, he wouldn't deny it would be some kind of interesting.

"This is pretty impressive Vader." Hayley said, nodding approvingly. The Emperor'ss question sparked curiousity in her. "Yes, what impending war?"

"After we left The Pride Lands, it became brutally clear that we we're dealing with something far more powerful than we could ever know. It was then that I decided that making a mobile command unit armed to the teeth to destroy Fraggles was necessary, for I was sure, he would only become more powerful and from there seek to wage war on the Disney Worlds, and then war on our own," Vader said as he pushed a button causing the end of the deceleration runway to open up and a small imperial shuttle to rise from the runway. "I have arranged for a topnotch crew to command the ship and it now waits for it's christening, just outside the orbital field of the Death Star Vr. 78.2843. The official story is that it was sanctioned to help crack down on rebellion in the outer territories. Should anyone deviate from this story, well let's just say your position, as well as your life will be terminated, several mind erasing procedures, totalling over four billion credits, will occur, and we'll sell all your effects on E-Bay or absorb them into the Anti-Fraggles Trust Fund... Not to be associated with the Vader for Emperor fund..."

The Emporer swallowed. "This isn't going to be one of those things where the entirety of space time is torn to shreds between our two dimentions and there's this huge, Clash of the Titans sort of thing is it? Cause...I don't even know how to mentally prepare for that." He grippend his head. "I'm getting a headache considering it." The Chef shrugged., "Only time will tell..."

"If Cruella... I mean Ella is from heaven or hell?," ventured Sam as Vader started towards the ship as it unfolded it's wings. "The effects of the wars has yet to be determined, but my secretly assembled team has been working nonstop to find out. I apologise for undermining your authority, but it had to be done."

The Emporer just sort of shrugged. He could be outraged later, but his head hurt now, so he just followed at this point.

The Chef also followed. This was getting intense! They had their own mobile command force, their own team name, and it looked as though a war even bigger than their war with the rebal alliance, which, given the whole father-son destiny aspect, was pretty big in and of itself, was about to be waged. "I'm gonna need more baguettes..."

* * *

And that concludes Part III of the new story, In Disney We Trust.

But I'm sure you still have questions like:

What will happen next?

What other Disney worlds will they visit?

What has happened to Dr. Fragglehorn?

What about Barney and Wilkins?

The answers to these questions and more will be found in the course of this story.

In the meantime, rate, comment, review..


End file.
